La bella durmiente
by HikariSamaIR
Summary: Los Reyes Isshin y Masaki Kurosaki no podían tener hijos, cuando finalmente su pequeño heredero el príncipe Ichigo nació, despertaron la ira de un hechicero malévolo que embrujó al niño con un terrible encantamiento. ¿Quién será capaz de romper tan horrenda maldición?
1. Capítulo 1

El nacimiento del príncipe Ichigo.

Érase una vez hace muchos, muchos años, un rey y una reina, que aunque vivían felices en su castillo ansiaban día tras día tener un hijo.

Muchos fueron los esfuerzos del Rey y la Reina Kurosaki, y también los ruegos a los Dioses para ser bendecidos con la dicha de ser padres, pero sus plegarias parecían no ser escuchadas, justo cuando la pareja pensaba rendirse, el Dios del Sol, apiadado de los Reyes, les concedió el milagro y la Reina quedó embarazada.

Mucho fue el júbilo cuando la criatura nació, era un niño fuerte, grande saludable y sería un digno sucesor de su padre, tanta fue su alegría, que los reyes invitaron a todo el Reino de Kakakura a celebrar, nobles y plebeyos, hadas y duendes, el nacimiento del pequeño príncipe, al que pusieron de nombre Ichigo fue todo un acontecimiento, aunque bueno, en realidad invitaron a casi todo el Reino.

Los Reyes estaban tan absortos en su felicidad que no sólo olvidaron invitar a un poderoso espíritu, el Dios de la Noche que moraba en los Bosques Tenebrosos a la fiesta, sino que también, la celebraron el 31 de octubre, mismo día en el que normalmente, los fieles que rezaban al poderoso Dios, hacían juegos y ritos en su honor.

Toda la comarca observaba eternecida como los reyes de reinos vecinos depositaban regalos al borde de la cama del joven príncipe, la música alegre no faltaba y el aroma del festín para los invitados inundaba el aire, ya llegando al final del banquete, las hadas del bosque que habían sido invitadas a la celebración se acercaron a la cuna del infante a presentar sus gracias para él.

Ellas eran el representante de la Flora llamado Renji, tenía la piel media, cabellos rojo intenso, ojos oscuros y unos tatuajes mágicos en las cejas, llevaba un traje de dos piezas de color rojo, con una capa del mismo tono forrada en su interior con una tela entre anaranjada y amarilla y zapatos en punta de color rojizo.

El hada representante de la Fauna llamado Uryuu poseía una pálida piel, cabellos azulados y ojos en el mismo tono, utilizaba un traje de dos piezas similar al de Renji, sólo que en color verde y la tela del interior de la capa era de un tono amarillento y sus zapatos verde oscuro.

Y por último la representante de la Primavera llamada Orihime una chica preciosa de piel apenas teñida por el sol, tenía el cabello pelirrojo pero bastante más claro que Renji, similar a los tonos naranjas de las hojas en otoño, unos grandes ojos grises y vestía un hermoso vestido de color azul, que tenía flores en la parte del corset y mucho volumen en la falda, proporcionado por varias capas de pliegues intercalados, unos azules y otros de color lila, mientras que a sus pies los cubrían unos pequeños zapatitos transparentes adornados con una flor de color celeste.

 ** _-_** Pero que lindo bebé… ¡Yo quiero darle mi don primero! ** _-_** exclamó Orihime, acercándose encantada a la cuna del pequeño.

 ** _-_** El primero en darle su don al príncipe seré yo. ** _-_** dijo Renji observando al infante descansar y extendiendo su varita mágica.

 ** _-_** ¿Y quién te ha nombrado el líder? Yo le daré su don. ** _-_** dijo Uryuu dándole un golpe en la mano y adelantándosele.

 ** _-_** ¡Que iré yo primero! ** _-_** gritó el pelirrojo ofendido.

 ** _-_** ¡Yo iré primero! ** _-_** gruñó el joven de cabello azulado.

 ** _-_** ¡Muchachos! Los Reyes están esperando, ¿Qué tal si lo echamos a la suerte, Uryuu-kun, Renji-kun…? ** _-_** medió Orihime risueña, un poco avergonzada por el comportamiento de sus compañeros.

No muy convencidos, así lo hicieron, ganando Renji el primer lugar, Uryuu el segundo y Orihime el tercero.

Renji se posicionó en frente del infante y elevando su varita comenzó el encantamiento.

 ** _-_** Príncipe Ichigo te dotaré de una radiante belleza tanto física, como la de tu espíritu, tendrás un carisma inigualable por tus pares y un sentido de la justicia que te convertirán en un soberano noble, serás recordado por generaciones y generaciones. ** _-_** anunció el hada orgulloso, y luego miró con expresión burlona a Uryuu, quién lo miraba enojado ya que él quería anunciar su don primero.

Continuando con la ceremonia, Uryuu se posicionó en frente del bebé e inició el ritual.

 ** _-_** Pequeño príncipe, te dotaré de una fuerza extraordinaria y como regalo para ti, tengo una espada mágica fabricada por el Dios del Sol, la cual sólo tú podrás tocar y por medio de la que llevarás a la gloria a tu Reino. ** _-_** exclamó el hada, colocando a los pies de la cuna la espada, envuelta en una especie de manta dorada para después apartarse y dejarle el lugar a Orihime, la última en otorgarle sus dones al pequeñito.

La hermosa hada avanzó y empezó a recitar su hechizo.

 ** _-_** Joven y bello príncipe mi don para ti será… ** _-_**

El hada no pudo seguir hablando porque una brisa helada apagó todas las velas de la celebración y una presencia de aspecto malvado comenzó a dibujarse en el centro de la sala, se materializó entonces delante de todos los invitados, la silueta del maléfico Dios de la Noche al que llamaban Aizen.

Vestía una armadura de algún material metálico toda negra y casi opaca, una capa negra con picos y forrada en el interior con una tela de color morado oscura, que en alguna época había sido brillosa, pero que ahora lucía desgastada, sus cabellos eran castaños, de piel pálida y ojos amarronados encendidos, en su mano llevaba un cetro y sobre su hombro reposaba un cuervo de mirada amenazante. Su rostro se torció en una mueca similar a una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia el trono mirando a los Reyes.

 ** _-_** Aizen… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ** _-_** lo confrontó el Rey Isshin, mirándolo atónito pero severo, mientras su esposa, se aferraba a él.

 ** _-_** Siento mucho llegar tarde, sucede que mi invitación no llegó, supongo que fue alguna clase de error, como el hecho de que nadie haya prendido velas ni cocinado corderos en mi honor, ¡Ah! Pero en cuanto supe del nacimiento del príncipe vine hasta acá, disculparán mi egoísmo, no sabía que hoy se celebraba una fiesta. **_-_** dijo el hechicero sin contestar la pregunta del Rey, apoyándose grácilmente la mano en el corazón al momento de su disculpa y dedicándoles una mirada que dejaba entrever su rabia contra los reyes a pesar de que estaba sonriendo.

 ** _-_** Eso es, ha sido una equivocación, por favor, siéntate a la mesa y come con nosotros. Lamento lo del festejo, se celebrará en honor a ti durante todo un mes… Ahora brindemos todos, acercadle por favor una copa de vino al Señor. ** _-_** terció la Reina Masaki poniéndose de pie y mirando con cierto nerviosismo al hechicero.

 ** _-_** Gracias Masaki, en agradecimiento de tu amabilidad, déjame otorgarle un don a tu hijo también. ** _-_** contestó Aizen dejando ver sus blancos dientes con otra sonrisa, más grande que la anterior.

Las hadas se miraron desconfiadas, Aizen era un espíritu conocido por ser muy iracundo y vengativo, era extraño que hubiera aceptado las disculpas de la Reina así como así, considerando la ofensa que significaba para un Dios que no le rindieran culto en su día.

El dios avanzó hacia la cuna del niño y alzó su cetro.

 ** _-_** Será el príncipe poseedor de radiante belleza, tacto y un gran sentido de la justicia, también tendrá en sus manos una espada sagrada que sólo él podrá tocar que le brindará numerosas victorias, pero, al cumplir los quince años, se pinchará el dedo con aquellas armas que serían su escudo para defender el reino. ¡Y MORIRÁ! ¡ESTE MI HECHIZO ES IRREPARABLE, DURARÁ HASTA EL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS Y MÁS ALLÁ! ** _-_** anunció el hechicero, para luego lanzar una malvada carcajada, vanos fueron los intentos de los guardias por capturarlo, porque tras pronunciar su maldición, el maléfico Dios desapareció.

La Reina comenzó a llorar descontrolada y los invitados a dispersarse aterrados.

 ** _-_** ¡Tienen que deshacer el hechizo! ** _-_** rogó a las hadas la Reina.

 ** _-_** ¡Haremos lo que sea! ** _-_** suplicó el Rey.

Orihime miró dubitativa la cuna.

 ** _-_** La magia del maléfico Aizen es muy poderosa y dañina, no seré capaz de quitar el hechizo… Sin embargo, existe una forma, aún no le di mi don al joven príncipe, puedo usarlo para hacer el encantamiento menos cruel… ** _-_** dijo el hada mirando a los reyes con tristeza.

 ** _-_** Lo que sea que puedas hacer para cambiar el horrible destino de nuestro hijo. ** _-_** sollozaron los Reyes.

El hada asintió con la cabeza y elevó su varita mágica para comenzar.

 ** _-_** Ciertamente el príncipe se pinchará el dedo al cumplir los quince años, pero no morirá, caerá en un sueño profundo del que sólo despertará, cuando reciba su primer beso de amor verdadero. ** _-_** dijo Orihime, terminando así su hechizo.

A pesar de que el maleficio había sido reducido, los reyes no quisieron arriesgarse, ese mismo día, mandaron a destruir todas las armas del reino, espadas, lanzas, flechas, destruyeron también todos los cuchillos, tridentes, tenedores, agujas y objetos punzantes que existían en el Reino.

Además de destruir todas las cosas que podrían hacer caer a su hijo en aquella cruel maldición, muy a su pesar, lo enviaron a vivir en los Bosques de la Paz, lejos de ellos, pero también, del malvado hechicero Aizen.

Las encargadas de proteger al pequeño bebé, fueron las hadas que le habían otorgado los dones, ellas deberían cuidarle hasta que cumpliera los dieciséis años de edad, momento en el cual regresaría con sus padres al palacio.

 **.0.0.0. ...0.0**

 **.0.0.0. ...0.0**

 **.0.0.0. ...0.0**

 **.0.0.0. ...0.0**

Hola chicos este pequeño fic lo hice para Carito Ramos que pidió un fic de la Bella Durmiente en versión IchiRuki en la que Ichigo sea el durmiente.

Quisiera dejar en claro algunas cosas xD

*Ya sé que el cumpleaños de Ichigo no es el 31 de octubre, pero quería hacer todo simbólico.

*Las hadas Renji Ishida y Orihime están basadas en las hadas de la versión de la Bella Durmiente de Disney.

*La razón por la que Orihime es Primavera y no Ishida (a pesar del azul de la ropa y de que pelea con Flora) es que es Primavera quien hace el maleficio menos poderoso y lo quise vincular con el poder de Orihime de rechazar eventos :3

*Extra: en el siguiente capítulo explicaré cómo son ahora las nuevas armas del reino.

Ha sido muy divertido de escribir y aunque no estoy del todo contenta con el resultado espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo, gracias Carito espero que te guste el resultado de aquella loca idea.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? :3


	2. Capítulo 2

El nuevo orden del Reino y el ocaso del heredero.

Muchas modificaciones comenzaron a darse en el pacífico Reino de Kakakura, las murallas fueron reforzadas y las armas fueron construidas otra vez.

Las espadas tenían filo a los lados y la punta redondeada, igual que las lanzas y las flechas, enormes muros de roca encerraban el reino para mantenerlo alejado de los invasores y tristemente también, del resto del mundo.

El antes social Reino frecuentado por miles ahora se hallaba completamente cercado, por seguridad, la noticia de la muerte del heredero había destrozado el corazón de todo el pueblo, y es que así lo decidieron los Reyes, prefirieron comunicar al pueblo a los pocos días que el pequeño Príncipe había muerto de forma súbita, con la esperanza de que el rumor llegara a oídos del maligno hechicero, y que éste, perdiera el interés en buscar al niño.

Por otro lado, en las profundidades del Bosque de la Paz, el niño crecía protegido por sus hadas guardianas que habían adquirido una humilde forma humana y habían resignado el uso de la magia, también, con intención de que el malvado Aizen no encontrara al príncipe.

 _-_ Está cada día más encantador, ¿No creen…?- murmuró Orihime observando con ternura al niño dormido en sus brazos, que tenía unos cuatro años en ese momento.

 _-_ Tienes razón…- dijo Uryuu, rodeándola con los brazos con dulzura y mirando también al pequeño.

 _-_ Sabes Uryuu-kun… A veces siento como si fuera nuestro pequeño…- confesó el hada sonrojada.

 _-_ Igual yo…- admitió el guardián, también sonrojado.

 _-_ ¡¿Pero qué diablos es esa atmósfera tan romántica?! Además, dejen de decir babosadas, recuerden que el niño no es nuestro, sólo debemos cuidarlo hasta que tenga la edad suficiente para volver con sus padres…- los regañó Renji, incómodo por la interacción entre sus compañeros de tarea, a veces sospechaba un poco de que Uryuu y Orihime estaban enamorados.

 _-_ ¡Shh! Idiota, lo vas a despertar.- le reclamó Uryuu soltándose de Orihime y empujando un poco a Renji.

 _-_ Tú también estás hablando fuerte.- dijo el pelirrojo devolviéndole el empujón a su amigo.

 _-_ Muchachos… No peleen por favor, despertarán al bebé…- les pidió Orihime con una dulce sonrisa.

Ambos se resignaron, no había modo de decirle que no a aquella muchacha, menos si les sonreía de ese modo, así que dejaron de pelear.

Habían decidido decirle al chico que Uryuu y Orihime eran sus padres, Orihime adoraba al pequeño y quería que sintiera que tenía una mamá, en cuanto a Renji, había sido nombrado el tío por parte de madre (ya que Renji y Uryuu no querían ser parientes ni en la mentira).

El tiempo pasó y el príncipe Ichigo a quién habían nombrado Kiba, había crecido mucho más, era alto, esbelto y musculoso, de piel apenas bronceada, tenía un hermoso cabello anaranjado similar al del hada Orihime, pero más claro, unos ojos profundos de color marrón oscuro, parecidos a los grises de la joven anteriormente nombrada, y con quince años, estaba hecho todo un hombre, su cumpleaños número dieciséis se acercaba a paso agigantado y las hadas habían decidido hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños muy especial.

 _-_ ¿Necesitas ayuda mamá…?- preguntó el chico al ver a Orihime cargando una enorme olla de hierro con dificultad.

 _-_ No te preocupes Kiba-kun, voy bien, ¡Mamá es fuerte!- dijo el hada en un suspiro y con una sonrisa tímida.

Ella no sabía mentir, Ichigo se acercó y alzó la olla como si se tratara de un simple almohadón relleno con plumas de pato.

 _-_ ¿Dónde la dejo?- interrogó el jovencito con ternura.

 _-_ Aquí sobre la mesa por favor…- pidió el hada, agotada por el esfuerzo.

Así lo hizo el muchacho, en eso, vio que venían Uryuu su padre y Renji su tío por parte de madre, muy alborotados con escobas y numerosos objetos peleando por una vieja caja de madera.

 _-_ ¡Dame eso!- reclamó Uryuu tirando de la caja que Renji tenía en las manos.

 _-_ ¡Dije que yo lo iba a hacer!- se quejó Renji tirando para su lado, sin intenciones de ceder.

 _-_ ¿Y ahora por qué se pelean ustedes dos?- preguntó Ichigo con el ceño fruncido acercándose hasta ellos.

 _-_ No es nada hijo, sólo que tu tío, es un cabeza hueca.- le contestó Uryuu acomodándose un poco sus viejos lentes redondos y jalando más la caja.

 _-_ ¡¿Qué has dicho idiota?!- gritó Renji tirando más la caja para su lado.

 _-_ Lo que oíste estúpido.-

 _-_ ¿Y qué hay en esa caja por la que se pelean tanto?- interrogó Ichigo divertido queriendo tocar el objeto de la discordia también.

 _-_ ¡NADA!- gritaron al unísono Renji y Uryuu.

 _-_ ¡Ve a ayudar a tu madre!- le dijo Renji.

 _-_ ¡Sí eso!- secundó Uryuu.

 _-_ Bien, ya voy.- contestó el joven resignando su curiosidad y luego sonrió, su padre y su tío se la pasaban peleando, así que no les dio importancia.

Fue hasta dónde Orihime miraba un libro, pero ella lo cerró velozmente en cuanto lo vio.

 _-_ Qué extraños que están todos hoy…- se quejó Ichigo, despeinando su cabello despreocupado para luego dirigirle una mirada interrogante a su madre.

 _-_ ¿Verdad que sí…? Creo que el polen de la primavera nos afecta…- respondió Orihime nerviosa con una sonrisa.

 _-_ Así parece, oye mamá, he vuelto a tener ese sueño raro.- le dijo Ichigo pensativo.

 _-_ ¿Cuál sueño Kiba-kun?- interrogó ella.

 _-_ Pues ese que te había contado, el de la chica.- contestó él estresado.

 _-_ Mmm… No lo recuerdo…- dijo Orihime apoyando su dedo en sus labios abiertos pensativa.

 _-_ Agh… Verás, otra he soñado con algo extraño, soñé que me encontraba solo en un bosque cubierto de nieve, que me azotaba una ventisca helada de ese frío que hace temblar los huesos, caminé y caminé pero no encontraba sendero, entonces, cuando caí desesperado de rodillas en la nieve, la misma niña con la que he soñado antes apareció. Ella era extraña, llevaba el cabello corto y vestía ropas de hombre, armadura, montaba a caballo con las piernas separadas y empuñaba una espada más blanca que la nieve… Luego ella bajó de su caballo y caminó hasta mí, me tocó las manos y me tomó de la barbilla, parece que va a suceder algo, pero acabo despertando en aquella parte. No puedo quitarme el sueño de la cabeza, y tampoco su mirada, tenía unos ojos muy exóticos, como de color violeta… ¿Tú me crees?- le preguntó Ichigo a Orihime.

 _-_ Por supuesto, suena como un lindo sueño… ¡Tienes tanta imaginación mi pequeño…!- dijo ella eternecida apretando las mejillas de Ichigo y dándole besos y abrazos.

 _-_ ¡Mamá…! Es en serio, a veces creo que no sólo es un sueño, ¿Y si fuera real?- se quejó él tratando de quitarse a su madre de los cachetes.

 _-_ Orihime creo que le has leído muchos cuentos al niño.- dijo Uryuu con una sonrisa.

 _-_ ¡Que no es imaginación!- gruñó él enojado.

 _-_ Oye Uryuu, creo que te salió para el otro lado el niñato, mira que describir a una mujer así, que parezca hombre excepto porque él dice que es mujer, pues es raro.- le dijo Renji por lo bajo a Uryuu, burlón y a continuación ambos comenzaron a pelearse.

 _-_ Kiba-kun ¿Por qué no le haces un favor a mamá y vas a buscar setas? Te haré una sopa riquísima…- le pidió Orihime a Ichigo, empujándolo levemente para hacerlo salir de la modesta cabaña en la que vivían.

 _-_ ¡Pero ayer te traje muchas! ¿Ya se acabaron?- dijo él caprichoso, en realidad no quería salir.

 _-_ Sí, adiós Kiba-kun, ¡Ve con cuidado!- le dijo su madre, cerrando la puerta de la cabaña en sus narices.

 _-_ No hay caso.- suspiró Ichigo resignado, llevando consigo una bolsa para conseguir setas en el bosque.

Entretanto, en la cabaña, las hadas comenzaron los preparativos para festejar el cumpleaños de Ichigo.

 _-_ Yo haré el pastel.- dijo Orihime con su libro de recetas.

 _-_ ¡Y yo el traje!- gritaron al unísono Renji y Uryuu.

 _-_ Claro que no, yo lo haré, tú encárgate de la limpieza.- dijo Renji, quitándole la caja a Uryuu, que tenía un manual de confección de ropa y diversos utensilios de sastrería.

Uryuu no quedó muy conforme, pero tuvo que hacerlo así.

 _-_ Mezcle los huevos con la harina y con la manteca… Bueno aquí va…- Orihime colocó los huevos con cáscara y comenzó a triturarlos con la manteca y la harina, agregando especias de a poco.

Renji por su parte, había cortado un cilindro de tela roja y lo estaba poniendo encima de un maniquí.

 _-_ Eso se ve muy mal.- le dijo Uryuu mientras barría una esquina llena de polvo.

 _-_ Es porque aún no está terminado, tú sigue limpiando Cenicienta.-

 _-_ ¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

 _-_ Nada, Cenicienta.-

Uryuu y Renji empezaron otra de sus luchas mientras Orihime colocaba el pastel en el horno, sería un largo día.

Entretanto, Ichigo paseaba por el bosque recogiendo setas.

 _-_ Vaya mierda… ¿Qué se traerán en casa…?- se dijo a sí mismo y aburrido se sentó encima de una roca a tocar la flauta, un pasatiempo que su madre le había enseñado.

Una dulce melodía salió de la flauta, él era realmente muy virtuoso para tocar aquel instrumento.

Ichigo no era el único visitante del Bosque de la Paz ese día, desde un Reino vecino al de Kakakura había llegado un escuadrón de hombres que tenían un pequeño campamento, el cual era liderado por el Rey Byakuya Kuchiki, que iba con su hermana pequeña, Rukia.

El Rey leía al borde de un arroyo, mientras la niña cortaba flores y cantaba alguna alegre canción, hasta que algo captó su atención, a lo lejos, como llamándola desde la inmensidad del bosque, escuchaba una hermosa melodía.

En un descuido del Rey y de sus hombres, la pequeña Rukia se adentró en el bosque siguiendo la música y desapareció de la vista de todos.

Caminó y caminó, y cuando pensaba que se había perdido, en un claro lleno de flores, bajo la sombra de un árbol, vio a un jovencito sentado sobre una roca, que tocaba el mágico instrumento.

Tenía unos exóticos cabellos anaranjados, la piel pálida, apenas teñida por el sol, vestía una camisa de un blanco transparente, apenas abierta en el cuello, unos pantalones marrones oscuros y unas botas oscuras, sus dedos largos se paseaban por el instrumento con delicadeza, y sus ojos estaban cerrados, por su apariencia angelical, parecía uno de los elfos que aparecían en los libros que leía con su hermano.

Se acercó con cuidado de no hacer ruido para evitar espantarlo y se quedó allí mirándolo.

Pronto observarlo a esa distancia no fue suficiente y la niña movida por la curiosidad caminó más cerca, rompiendo bajo sus pequeños pies una rama que alertó al joven que dejó de tocar.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sospecha y revelaron ser de un hermoso color marrón ámbar y él examinó el entorno hasta dar con ella.

Ichigo miró a la niña asombrado, era la primera vez que veía a alguien que no fuera de su familia, y también, se sorprendió porque la pequeña tenía unos hermosos ojos violáceos.

Ambos se miraron unos instantes sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente ella habló.

 _-_ Tocas hermoso.- dijo ella con una bonita sonrisa.

Él sonrió también.

 _-_ Gracias. ¿Podrías decirme quién eres? Perdona, es que es la primera vez que veo a alguien por aquí…- dijo él entusiasmado, aunque su cuerpo fuera el de un hombre, por dentro sólo era un niño y estaba emocionado de ver a otro.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña todo era un desastre, el pastel estaba quemado e incomible, el traje era sólo un cilindro con muchos huecos y todo el piso estaba inundado en un intento por parte de Uryuu de limpiar el lugar.

 _-_ Esto es un completo desastre el pastel es horrible, el piso es un asco, cuando Kiba llegue aquí y vea esta mierda va a pensar que este es su peor cumpleaños.- dijo Renji furioso, esquivando un charco de agua.

 _-_ Lo sé… Será el último que festeje con nosotros y estará así, luego él se irá al palacio con sus padres y no querrá volver a… V… Visitarnos…- exclamó Orihime para luego comenzar a llorar desconsolada.

Uryuu fulminó con la mirada a Renji que fue hasta dónde estaba Orihime.

 _-_ Lo lamento no quise decir que estaba horrible Primavera, a lo que voy es que… Este es el último cumpleaños que Kiba pasará con nosotros… Y quisiera que todo saliera bien… Yo propongo que usemos nuestras varitas y arreglemos esto…- se disculpó Renji apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Orihime.

 _-_ Pero es muy arriesgado, no, no es buena idea.- dijo Uryuu.

 _-_ Pero también es cierto que será la última fiesta que hagamos para Kiba-kun… Me gustaría que fuera hermosa…- dijo Orihime, secándose un poco las lágrimas con una triste sonrisa.

 _-_ E… Está bien pero hay que usarlas con responsabilidad.- se quejó Uryuu.

 _-_ ¡Bien yo las traigo! ¡Haremos de este día, un día perfecto!- dijo Renji apartándose de Orihime contento.

Con la ayuda de la magia de las varitas todo fue más sencillo, los trapeadores comenzaron a limpiar el piso dejándolo reluciente, los ingredientes de la receta comenzaron a mezclarse en un tazón siguiendo a la perfección los pasos detallados en el libro, entre que un hermoso traje digno de un príncipe se formaba en el aire.

 _-_ A mí me gustaría que fuese azul…- murmuró el hada de la Fauna Uryuu mientras miraba las telas rojas formando el traje.

 _-_ Rojo es mejor.- dijo Renji orgulloso de cómo iba quedando la ropa.

 _-_ Que sea azul.- ordenó a su varita Uryuu y en un santiamén así se tiñó la tela.

 _-_ Dije que sea rojo.- contrarrestó Renji molesto, tiñendo la indumentaria de rojo.

 _-_ Azul.-

 _-_ Rojo.-

 _-_ Azul.-

 _-_ Rojo.-

En el bosque; los jóvenes se miraban con curiosidad.

 _-_ Soy Kuchiki Rukia, ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? ¿Eres un elfo?- se presentó la niña confundida, su voz era fuerte y firme, se notaba que tenía mucho carácter a pesar de parecer muy pequeña.

Él echó a reír, esta niña sí era muy chica, como para pensar tal cosa.

 _-_ ¡Oh sí, soy un elfo mágico! Mi nombre es Kiba.- le contestó sarcásticamente después de haber logrado calmar su risa.

La pequeña levantó un poco su largo vestido rosa y caminó hasta él con cierta dificultad y el ceño fruncido, una vez a su lado, le dio un pisotón en el pie.

 _-_ ¡Agh! ¡¿Acaso estás loca?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- se quejó Ichigo agarrándose el pie maltrecho.

 _-_ Por burlarte de mí idiota, además con esa cabeza de zanahoria que tienes, es obvio que eres un elfo.- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos muy molesta.

 _-_ ¡¿Me has dicho idiota?! ¡¿Y cabeza de zanahoria?!- dijo él asombrado, porque aunque jamás había visto una niña más que en una ilustración de un libro, le habían enseñado que estaba muy mal visto que éstas dijeran groserías.

 _-_ Eso mismo.- contestó ella.

 _-_ Pues si sigues diciendo esas palabrotas te saldrán serpientes de la boca cada vez que hables.- respondió Ichigo con el ceño fruncido, aun sobándose el pie.

 _-_ ¡¿Qué?! No quiero que me pase eso, ¡Quítame el hechizo!- exigió ella, tirando de la bota de Ichigo con toda su fuerza.

 _-_ ¿Hechizo…? ¡Ah eso! Sí, pues si vuelves a golpearme haré que también te caigan sapos.- le contestó él tocándole la frente con su dedo índice.

 _-_ ¡Eres un elfo muy malvado!- se quejó ella ofendida.

A pesar de un primer encuentro un poco tormentoso, los dos niños entablaron una conversación y se hicieron amigos, Ichigo jamás había tenido a otro niño con quién jugar así que estaba encantado, jugaron a las atrapadas, a las escondidas, luego jugaron a que Ichigo era un ogro y Rukia un caballero que lo derrotaba, ella le prestó un pequeño caballito de madera con el que Ichigo jugó a ser un príncipe, y él le prestó su flauta de oro, con la que Rukia jugaba a ser un hada.

Ambos reían locamente acostados en el pasto mirando al cielo.

 _-_ Es hermoso ¿No…?- preguntó Rukia serenando su risa, mirando como las nubes cambiaban de forma.

 _-_ Sí…- contestó Ichigo, también mirando al cielo con nostalgia.

 _-_ ¡Oh ya es tarde! Tengo que volver con mi hermano.- dijo ella levantándose de repente.

 _-_ ¡Hey! Espera… ¿Volverás otro día a jugar conmigo?- preguntó Ichigo triste al ver que su primera amiga ya debía marcharse.

 _-_ ¡Claro! Tú también podrías venir a jugar conmigo, vivo en un castillo grande, con tejas rojas.- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

 _-_ ¿Un castillo…?-

 _-_ ¡Ah sí…! Mi madre es encargada de la cocina…- dijo ella nerviosa, se le había escapado, no quería que él supiera que era princesa, porque si no quizá ya no querría jugar más con ella.

 _-_ Ya veo, de acuerdo entonces iré a jugar a tu castillo y otras veces vendrás tú…- dijo él con una sonrisa.

 _-_ ¡Vale! Bueno, ya me voy, por cierto. Debes prometer que siempre pensarás en mí y yo en ti.- contestó ella emocionada mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

 _-_ Agh… ¿Qué no te enseñaron que no se señala? Bien, lo prometo.- dijo él resignado.

 _-_ ¿No me irás a cambiar por otra niña? Mejor nos casemos.- dijo ella enérgicamente agarrándose de su brazo.

 _-_ ¿Ah? ¡Qué asco! Eres una niña muy fea, ni de coño, además, yo seré soltero hasta que muera.-

 _-_ ¿Qué? Pues no es en sentido literal, sino que para que no nos separemos tonto.-

 _-_ Ah, ya entendí, entonces para que no nos separemos, cuando seamos mayores, te convertirás en mi esposa ¿De acuerdo?-

 _-_ ¡Eso! Eres lento para entender.-

 _-_ ¡¿Qué has dicho?!-

La discusión se cortó cuando se escucharon a lo lejos los gritos de hombres llamando a la niña.

 _-_ ¡Rukia!-

 _-_ ¡Kuchiki-sama!-

Ella se alarmó, pero luego relajó la expresión.

 _-_ Te dije que tenía que irme… ¡Bueno…! ¡Adiós Señor Elfo!- dijo Rukia y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla para después salir corriendo.

Ichigo quedó con los ojos grandes como plato y las mejillas rojas.

 _-_ Esa niña… Está realmente muy loca…- murmuró asombrado mientras la miraba correr para alejarse.

Rukia corrió mucho, hasta que perdió de vista el claro y se chocó de frente con la bota de un hombre.

Al alzar la vista se encontró con la mirada severa de su hermano mayor.

 _-_ ¿Dónde te habías metido? Los hombres llevan toda la tarde buscándote.- le dijo el Rey furioso.

 _-_ Lo siento hermano, es que oí una música muy bella, ¡Conocí a un niño elfo! He estado jugando con él, ¡Fue muy divertido! Era alto, casi como tú, tenía el cabello raro, era de un color anaranjado, jamás había visto un cabello así, era un poco tonto, ¡Pero era simpático!-

 _-_ Cállate. Estoy cansado de oír estupideces, tienes seis años, deberías dejar de inventar tantas fantasías, ahora ven.- la interrumpió Byakuya, tomándola en los brazos.

Ella bajó la vista apenada hasta que recordó algo.

 _-_ ¡Oh! Olvidé mi caballito en el bosque. ¡Tenemos que buscarlo!- reclamó ella, moviéndose inquieta en el abrazo de su hermano.

 _-_ Silencio, ya está oscureciendo no volveremos a buscar ese juguete.- respondió el Rey serio.

 _-_ Pero hermano…-protestó la niña con lágrimas en los ojos.

 _-_ ¡A callar!- ordenó él, subiendo el tono en su voz normalmente monótona.

Ella echó a llorar y él la ignoró, no irían a buscar un juguete en medio de la noche.

Mientras sollozaba, la niña tocó su bolsillo y encontró la flauta que Ichigo le había dado, era la flauta del elfo, entonces se calmó, su caballito estaría seguro en manos de aquel niño, luego vendría a visitarlo y le devolvería su flauta, también podrían jugar otro poco, de verdad le gustaría verlo otra vez, y para eso, debería convencer a su hermano más tarde.

Ichigo iba llegando a su casa justo cuando el último rayo del sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, iba contento a pesar de que había olvidado su flauta.

Cuando entró a la cabaña todo estaba a oscuras grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar el traje y el pastel.

Su familia salió a abrazarlo emocionada.

 _-_ Es maravilloso, gracias.- dijo él encantado con la sorpresa.

 _-_ Anda ve a probártelo Kiba-kun…- le dijo Orihime, con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

 _-_ De acuerdo…- contestó Ichigo.

Luego de unos minutos salió con el traje a mostrarlo.

 _-_ ¡Te ves tan apuesto mi pequeño!-

 _-_ Es el color…- dijo Uryuu, orgulloso porque en un descuido de Renji, había dejado de color azul el traje.

Renji estaba molesto por eso y comenzó a ahorcarse con su rival.

 _-_ No saben lo que ocurrió, estaba tranquilo tocando la flauta ¡Y conocí a una niña!- dijo Ichigo emocionado.

 _-_ ¿Una niña…? ¿Le has dicho dónde vives?- dijeron las tres hadas al unísono atormentadas.

 _-_ No, no le he dicho, pero jugamos toda la tarde y me ha invitado a ir a su casa, tenía un poco de mala actitud y por alguna razón pensó que era un elfo, pero ha sido genial, ¡Nos hemos hecho amigos!- exclamó él intentando contagiar su entusiasmo sobre la situación a su familia, dando más detalles sobre cómo era su nueva amiga, las cosas que había dicho, donde vivía, cómo eran sus ojos, y su cabello, el color de su vestido, aunque nada de lo que dijera cambiaba la expresión con la que lo observaban sus seres queridos…

 _-_ Lo siento Kiba-kun… Pero ya no podrás ver a aquella niña…- le dijo Orihime acariciando su brazo con dulzura.

 _-_ ¿Pero por qué…? Nunca me dejaron jugar con otros niños, ¿Qué tiene de malo…?-

 _-_ Bueno, hay algo que debemos contarle, Su Alteza…- dijo Uryuu y a continuación, las tres hadas se inclinaron brindándole su reverencia a Ichigo, que comenzó a escuchar lo que tenían para decirle, primero se sonrió pensando que se trataba de una broma, pero luego su bello rostro se torció de espanto y también, de dolor.

Ichigo se encontraba ahora encerrado solo en la gigantesca habitación que era de él por derecho en el castillo de sus padres, sus verdaderos padres, esperando las primeras horas del alba, para ser coronado príncipe y separarse para siempre de lo que siempre creyó que era.

Aunque la habitación era hermosa, estaba vacía, él acababa de descubrir que toda su vida había sido una mentira y estaba enojado con todos, con Orihime, con Uryuu y con Renji por haberlo engañado haciéndole creer que lo amaban y que eran una familia, con sus verdaderos padres, por haberlo abandonado en una muestra total de cobardía y con él mismo, por haber creído en todo lo que le dijeron.

Mientras su alma se oscurecía con el rencor, el palacio también a medida que una niebla negra se colaba por los rincones más lúgubres, la esencia de la magia que habían usado sus hadas guardianas para elaborar sus regalos había atraído al malvado hechicero que ahora venía por él, y el joven príncipe no lo sabía.

Sus hadas guardianas se lamentaban por haberle mentido y sufrían por él, porque a pesar de que no querían involucrarse, las tres lo amaban como su propio hijo y odiaban que él las rechace ahora, que él ya no fuera a estar con ellas nunca más.

El sonido de un triste violín llamó la atención del devastado príncipe Ichigo y eclipsado por aquel canto que parecía un abrazo de consuelo comenzó a seguir la melodía, perdiéndose en las paredes del palacio, rumbo a la torre más alta.

 _-_ ¡Es él! ¡Kiba-kun está en peligro!- gritaron las hadas al sentir la presencia del malvado y salieron corriendo a proteger al príncipe, pero la pared hechizada las rechazó.

 _-_ Debe haber otro modo de entrar. ¡Demos la vuelta!- y así lo hicieron.

En lo que las preocupadas hadas buscaban un modo de llegar a defender a su alteza, Ichigo llegaba hasta un edificio viejo en la que, desde una armadura vieja, la cual sostenía una gigantesca espada terminada en punta salía aquella música envolvente.

 _-_ Toca la punta de la espada, príncipe Ichigo. Entonces el dolor se irá.- le susurró el malvado.

Ichigo dudó, pero la voz volvió a insistir.

 _-_ Sólo un toque y dejarás de sufrir.-

Así lo hizo el príncipe y bastó un pequeño toque para que cayera desplomado al suelo, en aquel instante, llegaron las hadas.

 _-_ ¡¿Pero qué le has hecho?! ¡¿Dónde está el príncipe?!-

 _-_ Yo no le he hecho nada, ha sido culpa suya, está justo aquí, pero no podrá responder a sus llamados, ¡Porque ya ha muerto!- gritó el hechicero para después soltar una horrenda carcajada y desaparecer en la oscuridad de la habitación.

En el suelo, yacía el príncipe, dormido, respirando suavemente, maldito por aquel hechizo cruel, las hadas sabían que no podría despertar, así que echaron a llorar a sus pies.

Lloraron hasta que se quedaron sin lágrimas, habían estado muy cerca de lograrlo, de poder salvar al príncipe y ahora, por dejarlo solo, lo habían perdido, ¿Con qué cara les dirían a los Reyes lo ocurrido? Si no tenían corazón ni para mirar al jovencito, ahora sumido en un sueño sin fin.

Fue entonces cuando tomaron la decisión de hechizar todo el Reino, si el príncipe dormía, entonces todo el Reino debía dormir, esperarían lo necesario, para romper el hechizo, las velas del palacio comenzaron a apagarse y sus ocupantes a dormirse, cuando el príncipe Ichigo despertara, todos los demás lo harían con él.

Las hadas resguardarían la torre lo necesario, los siglos que él durmiera con tal de que despertara alguna vez, y así comenzó la espera, de alguien que pudiese romper el encantamiento tan cruel.


	3. Chapter 3

El compromiso de la Princesa Rukia con el Joven de la mirada astuta.

Dentro de un gigantesco castillo ubicado en la cima de una colina los gritos del Rey llamando a su servidumbre retumbaban haciendo temblar las paredes.

\- ¡He dicho que vayáis a por ella! Aunque no. Ustedes son unos incompetentes, yo mismo iré a buscarla.- dijo Kuchiki Byakuya Rey del Reino del Cerezo furioso.

Su hermana debía estar lista hace más de media hora para su presentación oficial en Sociedad, a la que asistirían numerosos reyes y nobles, aspirantes a la mano de la princesa y ella no aparecía por ningún lado.

\- Excelente tiro Su Alteza, pero, ¿No cree que nos estamos tardando demasiado…?- dijo nerviosa una dama de largo cabello negro y ojos verdes-azulados.

\- Gracias Nemu, y ya deja de llamarme así, te he dicho que mi nombre es Rukia.- dijo ella con una sonrisa mirando con orgullo a la flecha que había disparado desde su arco, había impactado justo en el centro.

\- Princesa… Se está haciendo tarde para la ceremonia, el Rey estará enfadado.- insistió Nemu, con un leve temblor, cuando Byakuya Kuchiki se molestaba, todo el Reino corría a refugiarse, aunque por alguna razón eso no pareció molestarle a la princesa, es más, le sorprendía lo tranquila que estaba.

\- Mi hermano mayor puede esperar un rato más, además, ya le dije que odio las fiestas.- anunció Rukia, sentándose en un roca exhausta con una expresión despreocupada.

\- Y yo ya te había dicho que detesto tu insolencia, levántate ahora, doncella acompaña a la princesa a qué se dé un baño y se cambie. Los invitados están a punto de llegar.- enunció el Rey, con la mirada severa y un tono de voz seco, escalofriante.

\- ¡Nii-sama! Bueno… Yo… Ya voy…- dijo la princesa, resignada.

Su doncella Nemu la acompañó hasta su alcoba, en dónde estaban las otras dos doncellas que estaban a su servicio, una dulce jovencita llamada Momo y otra más bien atrevida y risueña llamada Rangiku.

\- ¡Que tarde llega Rukia-sama! ¿Se entretuvo otra vez con algún elfo en el bosque?- preguntó risueña Rangiku, ella era una mujer con hermoso cabello rubio y ojos azul claro, cerca de sus gruesos labios tenía un lunar, al igual que Momo y Nemu, utilizaba un vestido largo, de color gris.

\- Nunca dejarás de molestarme con esa historia.- se quejó Rukia.

Habían pasado diez años desde su encuentro con el misterioso joven flautista, y su hermano jamás le había permitido volver al Bosque de la Paz.

Quedaba muy lejos de su hogar y demasiado cerca del Reino Maldito de Kakakura, ella siempre había soñado con visitarlo, pero al parecer, había caído en desgracia después de la muerte del Príncipe Ichigo, el heredero al Trono, el pobre joven, había muerto antes de su Coronación y se decía que el lugar estaba hechizado con el poder de un Dios malévolo, el Dios de la Noche, que habitaba en las profundidades del Bosque Tenebroso, pero aquellos no eran más que cuentos de viejos.

Después de bañarse mientras las doncellas la vestían, miró de reojo al mueble tocador que tenía espejo gigante, no era que odiara los vestidos o la femineidad, tampoco las fiestas.

Sólo que a veces no entendía por qué su hermano era tan duro con ella, siempre le había costado hacerle entender que amaba montar a caballo, luchar con espadas y correr por el barro como otros niños, sólo porque era una mujer y una princesa él rara la vez se lo permitía, por lo que salía a sus espaldas, para luego ganarse regaños y encierros.

Esa tarde había conocido a la hija de un vendedor ambulante que decía ser mago y el hombre le había prometido enseñarle algo de magia a cambio de unas monedas, así que aprovecharía para pedirle a su hermano permiso de tomar lecciones con él, Rukia era una persona muy curiosa y siempre se había sentido atraída por lo desconocido.

Finalmente, después de un poco de sufrimiento estuvo lista, llevaba un finísimo vestido en color lila que tenía un escote pronunciado, se ajustaba a la perfección a su pequeña figura, el cabello negro largo recogido en un peinado alto y una hermosa gargantilla adornaba su esbelto cuello.

Su hermano sonrió encantado al verla, como hacía mucho que no le veía sonreír, él no era muy demostrativo y lo era aún menos, desde que su esposa, a la cual Rukia no había conocido había muerto, o eso era lo que los sirvientes comentaban.

\- Vamos Rukia.- le dijo él, tomándola de la mano.

\- De acuerdo, Nii-sama…- respondió ella con las mejillas adornadas de un bello rubor.

Las campanas sonaron y un hombre de voz aguda la presentó ante todos los invitados.

\- ¡Con ustedes Su Alteza Real… La Princesa Rukia!-

Había mucha gente noble, reyes, príncipes, princesas, nobles, todos allí para homenajearla.

Ella bailó con algunos hombres y conversó con las mujeres con suma educación aunque en el fondo, no quería estar allí.

Byakuya entre tanto hablaba con el Rey de un Reino vecino, el Reino de la Plata.

Su soberano, era un hombre de unos veinticinco años de edad, muy alto, de piel pálida, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso y su cabello corto, era de color grisáceo, o más bien plateado por completo, en su rostro se reflejaba una gran astucia, una expresión de picardía hasta desagradable y aunque siempre lo adornaba una sonrisa, él daba la impresión de ser una persona en la que no se podía confiar.

Vestía un traje completamente blanco con bordados de hilo de plata, en la chaquetilla del traje tenía unos botones también de aquel material, pero decorados en oro, unas hombreras también en color plata adornaban la parte superior y por encima de ellas, una capa blanca forrada con una tela brillosa azulada, colgado de su cuello y llegando hasta la mitad de su pecho se encontraba un amuleto hecho de algún metal negro y decorado con una piedra preciosa de color verdáceo, un amuleto que utilizaban los adoradores del Dios de la Noche, pero que en tierras del Cerezo, carecía de sentido ya que ningún habitante de aquel Reino conocía al Dios ni le había rendido culto jamás, o al menos casi ninguno, porque la mayoría de ellos jamás se había aventurado a explorar las cercanías con el Reino de Kakakura un Reino lejano, rodeado por tramos boscosos, yendo hacia el Sur se encontraba el Bosque de la Paz, un lugar hermoso y fértil, de clima agradable, mientras que hacia el Norte se hallaba el Bosque Tenebroso un espantoso páramo cubierto de árboles negros con apariencia de montañas altas que impedían ver el cielo, un lugar helado y hostil, en el que sólo los valientes se atrevían a entrar, siendo esa la morada del Malvado Dios mitológico al que los leales súbditos del Reino del Cerezo sólo habían oído nombrar en leyendas.

Desde muy pequeña, Rukia había tenido que soportar la presencia de ese hombre en el Castillo, desgraciadamente, el Rey del Reino de la Plata llamado Gin Ichimaru era al parecer un amigo de su hermano, por lo que desde hacía mucho tiempo, lo frecuentaba, aunque ya habían pasado seis años desde su última visita.

El joven conversaba animado con Byakuya y a Rukia le volvió aquella sensación desagradable que tuvo la primera vez que lo vio, no sabía el por qué, pero siempre que estaba cerca de él, la inundaba una repulsión que no podía explicar, además de que tampoco había hablado demasiado con él como para justificarlo de modo racional.

Siempre le parecía que él se burlaba de algo, o de alguien, de ella también, ya que le echaba unas extrañas miradas después de preguntarle una cosa decir una frase, aunque estuviera hablando con alguien más, como si cuestionara su inteligencia o su capacidad, como si le dejara un mensaje en código, entre líneas, algo oscuro o malintencionado, que esperaba que ella descifrara y que alimentaba ese desagrado que ella tenía por él.

\- ¿Le gusta la fiesta Rukia-sama?- preguntaron sus damas, las que a petición de ella, la acompañaban esa noche.

\- Sí… Eso creo.- contestó ella, con sus bellos ojos violetas puestos sobre Ichimaru.

Él pareció percatarse de que ella lo observaba por lo que le dirigió una de sus características miradas y le sonrió.

\- Hay muchos nobles apuestos…- dijo sonrojada Momo, la dulce jovencita de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos también oscuros, profundos, inocentes, observando a los muchachos, con la esperanza de descubrir si a Rukia le interesaba alguno.

\- ¿Verdad que sí…? Uno no puede decidirse por uno sólo.- comentó Rangiku con una sonrisa pícara, echándoles un vistazo a todos los invitados del sexo opuesto.

\- ¿Usted qué opina Rukia-sama?- preguntó Nemu, la más seria de las doncellas de Rukia, quien poseía un largo cabello negro y bellos ojos verdiazules, intrigada por el silencio de la princesa.

\- Ah sí… Seguro.- respondió ella con desinterés, a decir verdad, no le apetecía conversar sobre el atractivo físico de los muchachos, estaba más concentrada en intentar adivinar el porqué de la presencia de Gin.

\- Pero de todos ellos, el más lindo es el Señor Ichimaru. ¿No lo creen…?- confesó Momo con timidez, asumiendo que Rukia lo miraba tanto porque lo encontraba guapo.

Provocando una mueca incómoda en Rangiku y una expresión de ira en Rukia.

\- A decir verdad yo lo encuentro insoportable.- exclamó Rukia con irritación, de todos los hombres en el mundo, Ichimaru Gin era al que más despreciaba, aunque no estaba segura del porqué.

Las doncellas se quedaron boquiabiertas y llamadas por el recato, decidieron cambiar de tema.

En la otra punta de la sala Ichimaru intercambiaba ideas con Byakuya, ideas sin importancia, hasta que la plática de pronto se tornó un poco más seria.

\- Mi hermana se ha convertido en un dolor de cabeza, no consigo hacer que acepte a ningún pretendiente.- dijo Byakuya en un suspiro frustrado y a continuación tomó un sorbo de vino.

-También se ha convertido en una muchachita muy hermosa, si te molesta que los rechace, no la dejes elegir.- contestó Ichimaru con una sonrisa bebiendo un poco de vino también.

\- ¿Insinúas que la obligue a casarse? No sé si podría, además, tampoco conozco a la mitad de la gente que vino a celebrar a mi castillo hoy.- enunció el Rey mirando a su compañero con seriedad.

\- En eso concuerdo, pero observa mejor a las personas en esta sala, es verdad que todos ellos son ricos y poderosos. Pero más importante de que tú no los conozcas es que… Casi ninguno conoce a tu hermana ni les interesa, sólo quieren casarse para ganar tu simpatía y fascinados por su hermosura, luego se la llevarán lejos de ti y no la traerán de visita, vivirá en un lugar extraño y será fácilmente convertida en una esposa maltratada, a ellos les molestaría su ímpetu, su carácter, si dejas que alguno de ellos se case con ella, te aseguro que la convertirás en la persona más infeliz del mundo querido Rey.- respondió el hombre de plateados cabellos señalando sutilmente a todos los hombres de la celebración para que Byakuya los mirara también.

\- ¿Sugieres que permita que ella se case cuando quiera? Su belleza y yo no duraremos para siempre, un Reino sin Rey es blanco de ataques, acaba en la ruina.- dijo Byakuya serio como de costumbre, mirando a Rukia.

\- No era eso a lo que me refería, dije casi ninguno.-

\- No comprendo.-

\- Te explicaré, has perdido a prácticamente todos los pretendientes de tu hermana por aquella razón, en cambio yo la he visto crecer y a decir verdad su carácter no ha cambiado, es curiosa por naturaleza, tiene ansias de saber, estudiar, conocer el mundo y encontrar el amor, no cree en compromisos arreglados, es una niña soñadora, y sí, he descifrado como piensa.- afirmó Ichimaru con una sonrisa maliciosa, expectante.

\- Ichimaru, ¿Acaso tú tienes interés en ella?- dijo Byakuya dubitativo, Ichimaru era un hombre muy extraño, jamás hubiera imaginado que sentiría tal cosa.

\- Llevo muchos años solo, me conoces y yo los conozco a ambos, si dejas a tu pequeña hermana conmigo, te aseguro que habrás tomado la mejor decisión Su Alteza.- contestó el Rey de las Tierras Plateadas apoyando su mano en el hombro de ese hombre al que a veces llamaba amigo, mientras continuaba sonriendo a la espera de lo que él sabía que contestaría.

Byakuya no era un tonto, sabía que Ichimaru intentaba manipularlo, pero también sabía que era rico, poderoso y que tomaría como una terrible ofensa que él no lo viera digno, o no lo aprobara como el esposo de Rukia.

Tampoco lo quiso pensar tanto, Rukia tenía que casarse e Ichimaru Gin era el Rey de uno de los Imperios más poderosos del mundo, sería estúpido de su parte no querer aliarse con él, así que después de unos segundos le dio su aprobación al Rey de plateados cabellos.

Siempre había sido muy blando con Rukia, dejándola hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, pero esta vez, sin importar si ella quería o no, haría que se casara con Gin.

Después de obtener el visto bueno, Ichimaru se excusó con Byakuya y se acercó a Rukia.

\- ¿Cómo estás Ru-kia-chan?- preguntó Gin con un tono de voz meloso, casi como un leve tatareo en su nombre, burlón.

\- Bien Señor Ichimaru, ¿Y usted?- respondió ella secamente.

\- Perfectamente, ¿Aceptarás un baile?- preguntó divertido.

\- Y, sí es necesario...- le contestó Rukia sarcásticamente mirándolo con irritación.

\- Tan cortés como siempre, Ru-kia-chan.- dijo él, tomando su mano y llevándola a bailar el vals.

Ambos eran buenos bailarines, Ichimaru disfrutaba de ver el odio con el que Rukia lo miraba, aprovechaba cada movimiento para abrazarla o acariciarla sutilmente, haciendo que la ira de la princesa aumentara.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué lo tiene tan contento?- lo interrogó ella, molesta por la situación.

\- Espera y verás, hoy el Rey me dio una muy buena noticia, seguro estarás tan contenta como yo, Ru-kia-chan.- respondió él, sonriendo con picardía.

Ella evitó su mirada, lo detestaba en todos los sentidos, pero sin duda, lo que más odiaba era el tono meloso con el que le hablaba, desagradable, invasivo.

También odiaba no saber qué era lo que sucedía y que él si lo supiera.

Para fortuna o desgracia de ella, la incógnita acabó cuando su hermano Byakuya pidió el silencio de todos los invitados.

\- Primero que todo, agradezco a todos quienes aceptaron ser los invitados del Reino del Cerezo, y míos. A continuación, tengo el agrado de anunciarles que mi hermana, la "Princesa Rukia" ya ha encontrado un pretendiente, un hombre digno de ella, el Señor Ichimaru Gin.-

Ella soltó a Ichimaru para mirarlo atónita y él le apoyó las manos en los hombros amistosamente.

\- ¿Ves? ¿No estás encantada?- le susurró él al oído sonriendo como siempre.

Ella le dio un empujón y salió corriendo de la fiesta a toda velocidad, no podía aceptar una cosa así, jamás se casaría sin amar a un hombre, y por sobre todas las cosas, jamás se casaría con un hombre como Ichimaru Gin.

En el gran Salón de Bailes del Palacio la temperatura había aumentado, todos comenzaron a cantar alegremente y a desearle buena fortuna al novio, Rukia era una muchachita muy" testaruda" y la mayoría de los presentes creía que Gin iba a necesitar mucha suerte.

Byakuya se dispuso a salir en busca de su hermana pero la mano de Gin en su hombro se lo impidió.

\- Será mi esposa, deja que yo hable con ella Alteza.- pidió con cortesía el joven de mirada astuta.

\- Está bien Ichimaru.- respondió Byakuya, permitiéndole irse detrás de su hermana al Rey de las Tierras Plateadas.

A medida que se alejaba de la celebración Rukia recordaba el júbilo de los invitados al oír esa horrenda noticia, todos festejaban alegres, risas, comentarios por lo bajo felicitando a Gin, quiso llorar de rabia y aunque intentó contenerse, así comenzó a hacerlo, apoyada en un enorme pilar de mármol.

\- Debo dejar de llorar, ya no soy una niña. No puede obligarme… No lo hará.- se decía a sí misma para intentar calmarse.

Escuchó unas pisadas firmes, de botas pesadas, y con la escasa luz vio la silueta de aquel al que tanto aborrecía.

\- ¿Lloras de alegría Ru-kia-chan? Sí que eres adorable.- dijo Ichimaru en aquel tono de voz dulzón que la hacía ponerse tan irascible, aproximándose hacia ella.

\- Lárgate de aquí, ¡No quiero tener que tolerarte imbécil!- le gritó ella fuera de sí, secándose las lágrimas.

\- ¡Oh! esa no es forma de expresarse Princesa y mucho menos con tu esposo.- le dijo él fingiendo sorpresa por el modo en el que Rukia le había hablado, con una expresión divertida.

\- Tú no eres mi esposo y preferiría morir antes que casarme contigo.- contestó ella rabiosa, caminando para marcharse con la frente en alto, él no sería quien la viera así.

\- Qué cruel eres Ru-kia-chan… Mira que hablarle así a un hombre que te ofrece su cariño.- respondió él, aprovechando que le dio la espalda para aprisionarla en un abrazo, ella peleó con todas sus fuerzas, pero él acabó atrapándola, su diferencia de fuerza física era enorme.

\- ¡Suéltame o comenzaré a gritar! ¡Que me sueltes maldita sea!- gritó ella forcejeando con los brazos de él, asustada le pisó el pie con todas sus fuerzas pero él no se movió ni un poco.

\- Ya, ya… No seas tímida conmigo, después de todo seremos esposos, no es una buena forma de comenzar un matrimonio.- le susurró él al oído y luego enterró su nariz en el cuello de la jovencita.

\- Tienes un delicioso aroma…- insistió él en un susurro y con una de sus manos le acarició el cuello despejándole un poco el cabello que se lo cubría, continuando con su osadía, apoyó sus labios en la pálida piel de la dama.

\- ¡DÉJAME! ¡HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES!- chilló ella nerviosa, pisándole otra vez un pie con mucha fuerza, aborreciendo aquellos atrevimientos, cada vez que él se le acercaba le dejaba una sensación desagradable, pero sin duda que él hubiera cruzado más la línea le provocaba una sensación vomitiva.

Él parecía hecho de hierro, porque no se inmutó por el golpe, pero quizá le molestó ya que le tapó la boca con su gigantesca mano y subiendo en la escala de su atrevimiento le dio un lengüetazo probando la piel de la joven para después darle una succión, y luego otra.

Ella le mordió la mano endemoniada, comenzó a meterle pisotones con ansiedad y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, estaba aterrorizada de la idea de que él la forzara, un golpe como el que le había dado hace un rato hubiera desarmado a cualquier agresor, ¿Qué clase de monstro era este tipo?

\- Tu sabor es delicioso también…- murmuró él con una sonrisa, encantado de ver lágrimas en los ojos de la muchacha, de ver miedo en su mirada, conforme con lo que había hecho, la libró súbitamente del agarre de sus manos.

\- En cambio todo tú me das asco. ¡Te odio! ¡Ni creas que esto quedará así, mi hermano sabrá que me faltaste el respeto…!- gritó ella con desprecio, su voz agitada, temblaba por el terror, pero recuperando su mirada orgullosa, para luego comenzar a correr a todo lo que le daban los pies, aún presa del pánico de aquella horrenda experiencia.

Él la observó correr risueño y la dejó escapar, disfrutaba de aterrarla, de molestarla, era una chica lista, sabía que ella podía leer sus pensamientos, como él leía los de ella, era consciente de que ella lo detestaba, pero era quizá lo que más adoraba de aquella chiquilla, el hecho de que lo odiara tan abiertamente, de que no se guardara su desprecio hacia él con fría cortesía, aquella personalidad tan ruidosa y enérgica, aquel odio tan frontal y apasionado que la princesa Rukia tenía por él, era lo que más le gustaba.

Rukia corrió desesperada hasta llegar a su habitación en la que se encerró a llorar, estaba espantada, de hecho lo que más la atormentaba era pensar en que de hecho, sí él hubiera querido abusar de ella, lo hubiera hecho, sin que nadie la hubiera oído gritar o sin que ella pudiera defenderse, ese hombre desquiciado la había tratado así para aterrarla, como siempre hacía, disfrutaba de atormentarla y no era la excepción esta vez, seguro todo aquello del matrimonio era parte de ese deseo enfermizo por parte de Gin Ichimaru de hacerle tener miedo, todo su cuerpo temblaba, tenía que hablar con su hermano, él no podía obligarla a casarse con Ichimaru, no podía hacerle eso.

Byakuya se encontró unos minutos después del incidente con Ichimaru que sonreía como de costumbre.

\- ¿Ha ido bien?- preguntó el hombre de negros cabellos y seria expresión.

\- Ha ido de maravilla, sólo está un poco nerviosa, lo mejor es dejarla descansar Alteza.- respondió Ichimaru con tranquilidad, guardando su mano en el bolsillo, la cual tenía un poco de sangre y las marcas de los dientes de Rukia.

\- Entonces, ¿Ya vas a dormir? Los sirvientes han preparado un cuarto para ti.- dijo Byakuya con cortesía.

\- Estará bien acostarse, a decir verdad estoy cansado.- contestó Gin, masajeándose levemente el cuello, como afirmando lo que acababa de decir.

\- Doncella, muéstrale su habitación al Señor Ichimaru.- ordenó Byakuya a Rangiku, que se encontraba en ese momento llevando unas botellas de alcohol junto con otra muchacha.

\- Sí Su Majestad.- contestó ella, con la mirada en el suelo y la expresión llena de tristeza, al parecer había estado llorando.

Ichimaru y Byakuya se hicieron una leve reverencia y luego se separaron, siguiendo Gin a Rangiku por el pasillo y el Rey retirándose a alguna otra parte del castillo.

\- ¿Aún te siguen diciendo doncella Rangiku-san? Qué extraño, no sabía que después de todo lo sucedido se le pueda seguir llamando así a una mujer.- dijo el Soberano de la Tierra Plateada con una sonrisa adornada de picardía.

\- No es correcto que converse contigo Gin, y menos sobre eso.- le contestó ella con la mirada acuosa, aquellas insinuaciones eran crueles, pero no tanto como lo era Gin Ichimaru.

\- Oh, cierto que voy casarme, casi lo olvidaba.- susurró él divertido.

Rangiku había conocido a Ichimaru Gin hacía varios años, cuando tan sólo era una chiquilla, ella era la hija de un Guardia del Castillo, por lo que también vivía allí y se había convertido en una de las doncellas al cuidado de la pequeña Rukia.

Se había impresionado con él, sus buenos modales, su sonrisa, un innegable atractivo físico y más regalos costosos de los que una muchacha humilde como ella podría ver en su vida, Rangiku soñaba con casarse con Gin e ingenuamente, se le había entregado en cuerpo y alma, grande fue su dolor al descubrir que él no tenía esa idea de ella, que sólo la había tomado por amante.

Luego ambos se habían alejado, ella por dolor, por desamor y él porque ella así lo quiso, era tan frío que no se mostró ni siquiera molesto por la finalización del romance, simplemente no regresó en seis largos años y ahora que estaba de vuelta, era sólo para convertirse en el esposo de otra mujer, más joven, más rica, y más hermosa que ella.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio el resto del camino hasta que llegaron al cuarto.

\- Deja de llorar Rangiku-san, o harás que sienta pena por ti, y mi pena no nos servirá a ninguno de los dos.- le dijo Ichimaru, tocándole el hombro.

Ella se dio vuelta y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, sino estuviera comenzando a llorar, le hubiera abofeteado para que sintiera al menos un poco del dolor que él le causaba.

La fiesta se dio por terminada una hora o dos horas después, cada invitado se retiró a su respectiva habitación y Byakuya, decidió ir a hablar con su hermana, ya que se encontraba preocupado por ella.

Atravesó los numerosos pasillos del Castillo hasta que llegó al dormitorio de su hermana, luego tocó la puerta.

Rukia se movió alterada en la cama y sacó de debajo de un mueble un cuchillo.

\- ¿Quién es?- preguntó la princesa aún con temor por lo ocurrido hace rato.

\- Soy yo Rukia.- contestó la voz de su hermano, del otro lado de la puerta.

Ella ocultó el cuchillo y luego le abrió la puerta a su hermano.

-Espero que sepas comportarte mañana en el desayuno, tu compromiso con Gin hará este Reino aún más poderoso.- anunció Byakuya con frialdad.

\- No puedes pedirme eso hermano, yo no lo amo, no me hagas esto…- suplicó ella, abrazándose a su hermano.

\- Es una decisión que ya está tomada. Espero que demuestres por primera vez criterio y no actúes como una niña caprichosa.- respondió él con indiferencia.

\- ¡No quiero casarme con él!- insistió Rukia con los ojos llorosos.

\- ¡No me interesa! No tienes idea de lo que es manejar un Reino, dedicas todas tus horas a tus pasatiempos y también a quejarte de lo que asumes que hago mal contigo y tu educación. Déjame decirte que eso no te hace precisamente un buen gobernante, un buen Rey sacrifica sus propios deseos por el bien de su pueblo, aprende del pueblo, conoce la pobreza e intenta erradicarla, vives cegada en la ignorancia de defender tu derecho de jugar con otros niños, montar a caballo y demás pequeñeces, cuando no eres una niña cualquiera, eres la Princesa del Reino de los Cerezos y algún día serás también la Reina. Yo no viviré para siempre y un Reino sin Rey se derrumba, no permitiré que nuestro Reino caiga en desgracia por un capricho de la princesa que quería ser como todos los demás, te casarás con Gin te guste o no.- le dijo Byakuya elevando ligeramente la voz al principio, pero luego recuperando su monotonía habitual empujándola con cierta rudeza de su abrazo.

Provocando que ella rompiera en llanto al verse despreciada por su hermano, por la dureza de sus palabras.

\- El día que salves un pueblo entero, evites una catástrofe natural o tan sólo desaparezca la burbuja que te hace creer en un mundo utópico, ese día, en otra vida quizá, podrás elegir con quién casarte o no hacerlo. Ahora no posees tal juicio y me temo que por tu terrible necedad no lo poseerás nunca, Gin si lo tiene. Y será tu esposo, confió en que cuando muera el Reino estará a salvo entre sus manos.- terminó de decir su hermano, antes de marcharse, cerrando la puerta en seco.

Rukia se echó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre su cama, como desde hace mucho que no lo hacía, las grotescas palabras de su hermano le habían provocado una rabia y una tristeza incontenible, y eso quizá se debía a que tenía razón.

Nunca había mostrado interés en aprender a manejar el Reino, siempre había querido jugar con los demás niños y hacer cosas nuevas, diferentes, era cierto que era una irresponsable, pero ella no había pedido nacer, ni convertirse en princesa, y mucho menos algún día en una reina, tal vez era verdad, tal vez ella era una egoísta por pensar sólo en ella y no en su pueblo, ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Sólo tenía dieciséis años, y ya debía actuar como una mujer.

No quería casarse con Ichimaru, él no era bueno y Rukia lo sabía, su hermano estaba ciego con él.

Estuvo así, llorando con desesperación por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta que, en medio de su sufrimiento, escuchó la tormenta afuera, el cielo tronaba como si estuviera molesto por su comportamiento.

Desanimada se levantó y caminó hasta quedar en frente del espejo de su habitación, esa mujer en el reflejo, vestida de gala y con flores en el cabello la miraba expectante.

Comenzó a quitarse los adornos del cabello con delicadeza, uno por uno, continuando con aquello, abrió un cajón para buscar su cepillo en la penumbra, con la idea de desenredarlo, entonces su mano sintió algo metálico, frío.

Retiró con cuidado el objeto y descubrió que se trataba de la flauta que un jovencito le había dado diez años atrás en su infancia ahora lejana, aquel muchacho que parecía un elfo.

Entonces tuvo una revelación, decidió que no se quedaría aquí en el Reino de los Cerezos, escaparía para no casarse con Ichimaru.

Su hermano quería que ella aprendiera sobre los pobres, que conociera cómo manejar un Reino, pues lo aprendería, le demostraría que no necesitaba casarse para convertirse en algún momento en reina.

Comenzó a cambiarse la ropa con toda velocidad, dejándose puesto únicamente una especie de pijama blanco, tomó la flauta, el cepillo, un poco de ropa, algunas joyas y las colocó en un bolso que se pasó por la cintura.

A continuación salió de su habitación con suma cautela y atravesó los pasillos del Palacio, los guardias dormían pacíficamente en el interior del mismo.

'-Excelente trabajo hacen vigilando.-' se dijo un poco molesta pero aliviada de que existieran menos probabilidades de que la descubrieran.

Decidió tratar de irse por la puerta de servicio, nadie quedaba a estas horas por allí, así que emprendió camino hasta que llegó, efectivamente, no había nadie, encontró al salir una armadura tirada en distintos sitios, iba a seguir avanzando, pero algo le dijo que era más conveniente tomar los pedazos de armadura y cubrirse con ella, para disfrazar aún más su identidad.

Mientras hacía eso, escuchó unos extraños jadeos que provenían de una habitación, comprendió entonces porqué estaba aquella armadura tirada.

'- Qué desagradable.-' pensó mientras se alejaba, ahora necesitaba conseguir un caballo, porque su viaje sería largo.

Había decidido ir al Bosque de la Paz, allí llamaría a sus habitantes, los seres mágicos, para consultarles cómo cambiar su destino, preguntar qué podía hacer para demostrarle a su hermano que no debía casarse con Gin, que el Reino estaría a salvo en sus manos, cuando la muerte quisiera apartarlo de ella y del pueblo que tanto amaba.

Logró escabullirse hasta los establos de los guardias del Castillo sin que nadie la descubriese, una vez allí, comenzó a desatar un caballo de color té con leche, que se sobresaltó un poco.

\- Shh… No te haré daño, pero necesito que me ayudes…- le susurró ella, acariciándolo, en un intento de calmarlo.

El animal relinchó asustado por la tormenta y de entre las sombras apareció una silueta.

\- ¿Q… quién anda ahí…?- preguntó con cierto temor una voz masculina suave, agradable.

Ella no contestó.

\- ¡D… deberá irse!- ordenó con nerviosismo aquella silueta de un hombre que se acercaba.

Era un muchacho, bastante delgado, pálido, de cabello negro, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, ojos grandes, oscuros, vestía una ropa muy sencilla y empuñaba un tridente con sus brazos temblorosos.

\- No quise asustarte, lo siento...- dijo Rukia haciendo que el caballo camine unos pasos.

Su plan era subirse rápido y escapar de la vista del jovencito.

\- ¡Princesa Rukia! L… Lo lamento, no sabía que era usted.- respondió él, arrojando el tridente a un costado y arrodillándose.

Ella suspiró resignada, la había reconocido a pesar de la armadura, aunque todavía tenía la oportunidad de huir.

\- No es nada, fue mi culpa por venir aquí en medio de la noche, anda, levántate…- contestó Rukia con amabilidad, extendiendo su mano para ayudarlo.

-G… Gracias Su Alteza… Yo lamento haberme exaltado…- dijo el muchachito con la mejillas sonrojadas, tomando la mano de ella para levantarse.

-No es nada, dime ¿Cómo te llamas…?- preguntó Rukia observándolo.

-¡Ha… Hanataro Yamada para servirle Princesa…!- anunció él haciéndole una torpe reverencia.

-No es necesario que me llames así Yamada-san, dime Rukia.- contestó ella con una sonrisa, ese joven parecía ser un buen chico, probablemente tenía apenas unos años más que ella.

-N… No sé si podría… Uhmm… Sí me permite una pregunta Alteza, no comprendo… ¿Por qué está a estas horas aquí…? Vestida de ese modo… Con un caballo, no me diga que… ¿Usted desea irse…?- la interrogó el muchacho con sus ojos negros llenos de preocupación, al percatarse de la situación.

-Por favor, no intentes detenerme, es una decisión que ya he tomado, sí supieras porqué lo he hecho lo comprenderías…- pidió ella mirándolo suplicante.

-¿P… Puedo saber hacia dónde piensa ir Alteza…?-

-Al Bosque de la Paz, aún no sé exactamente por dónde queda, pero algo me dice que encontraré respuestas a todas mis preguntas si voy hacia allá, lo presiento. Escucha Yamada-san, por favor no le digas nada a mi hermano sobre esto, yo te daré todas mis joyas sí así lo deseas…- le dijo Rukia, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

\- No lo haré Su Majestad, pero… Pero… Es muy peligroso para usted hacer ese viaje, no sabe ni hacia dónde se dirige, podría morir…- dijo Hanataro con preocupación, y la voz ligeramente temblorosa otra vez.

\- Lo sé… Pero… Estaré muerta realmente si vivo toda una vida sin hacerlo… ¿Lo comprendes, verdad…?- respondió ella mirándolo con tristeza.

\- Entonces… S… Sí es inevitable que se marche, permítame ir con usted Majestad, mis padres eran originarios del ya muerto Reino de Kakakura, sé cómo llegar al Bosque de la Paz, permítame escoltarla y protegerla con mi vida.- suplicó el jovencito, arrodillándose a los pies de Rukia, con su mano derecha apoyada en el corazón.

\- Sí ese es tu deseo, ven conmigo, pero te suplico que nunca más vuelvas a arrodillarte delante de mí, eres mi compañero de viaje, no mi esclavo.- le pidió la dulce princesa del Reino de los Cerezos al jovencito que cuidaba los establos.

Y esa noche, de rayos y centellas, Rukia escapó del lado de su amado hermano con la esperanza de probarle que estaba equivocado, en compañía de su leal súbito, rumbo al Bosque de la Paz.

 **.0.0.0. ...**

 **.0.0.0. ...**

 **.0.0.0. ...**

 **.0.0.0. ...**

 **.0.0.0. ...**

 **.0.0.0. ...**

 **.0.0.0. ...**

 **.0.0.0. ...**

 **.0.0.0. ...**

 **.0.0.0. ...**

Gyl Rozen: Gracias por tu comentario espero que te guste este capítulo también, lo hago con mucho cariño.

Nozomi-chan: Espero que te guste la continuación, gracias por el amor.

Inverse-L-Rena: Sí la historia es un poco diferente del cuento original, me gustó que notaras los detalles, las hadas son un amor, me muero con las peleas de Renji e Ishida (de verdad me río cuando las escribo) el momento IR fue mi parte favorita de escribir ese capítulo y no sé, me pareció graciosa la idea de que Rukia lo confundiera con un elfo, me la imagino muy inocente de niña, de hecho de grande aún lo es xD Aún recuerdo cuando casi le venden vegetales a cambio de información a la pobre xD También Aizen-maléfica es mi favorito, aunque creo que me gusta también Gin el prometido malvado xD

Yocel: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, significa mucho para mí que se tomen un momentito para interactuar conmigo a través de ellos

Kleiner: Lo sé, es que aun no aprendo a usar bien las categorías de FFNET ;-; soy un desastre, espero que te guste la historia.

Zu: Ya te había agradecido el comentario, pero más love para ti, gracias de todo corazón por leerme.

 **.0.0.0. ...**

 **.0.0.0. ...**

 **.0.0.0. ...**

 **.0.0.0. ...**

Les cuento algunas cositas a los lectores:

 ***** Las palabras, Rey, Reina, Reino., Príncipe, Princesa, y las alusivas a lugares a veces las escribo con mayúscula aunque no necesariamente siguiendo las reglas ortográficas por su ubicación en el párrafo deban llevarla, esto es porque quiero remarcar la importancia de ciertos lugares y títulos de la nobleza de la historia.

 ***** Usé a Gin y lo trabajé de ese modo durante el capítulo basándome en las cosas que Rukia pensaba de él en la Saga de la Sociedad de Almas, ¿Acaso fui la única que los shipeó un poquito después de ese acercamiento tétrico que tiene Ichimaru hacia Rukia antes de que la ejecuten? ***Huye de los tomatazos porque sabe que está enferma xD***

Espero que disfruten este episodio porque lo escribo con mucho amor, mil gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos, me llenan de alegría, besos y nos leemos.


	4. Capítulo 4

La travesía del desierto de lava

Cuando el sol de la mañana tocó los campos del Reino del Cerezo, su Soberano Byakuya se levantó como habitualmente lo hacía para desayunar en la hermosa sala de banquetes real, esta vez, le acompañaba a su derecha su futuro cuñado Ichimaru, pero como de costumbre, la Princesa no estaba lista para comer temprano, siempre era una batalla levantarla de la cama.

Irritado por la falta de respeto, el Rey se levantó de su asiento y salió en busca de su hermana, la cual lo tenía cansado con su rebeldía, sin embargo no llegó muy lejos de la sala de banquetes ya que la doncella Momo entró con una mueca de pánico en su rostro.

-¿Y bien?- cuestionó el hombre de seria expresión contemplando a la sirvienta.

-¡No hemos podido encontrar a la princesa por ningún lado!- exclamó ella temblando de los nervios.

El rostro normalmente pacífico de Byakuya se desfiguró de ira, mientras que la sonrisa de Ichimaru desapareció por la sorpresa.

En el Cerezo el rey montaba su precioso caballo blanco y dirigía su enorme ejército, acompañado de Ichimaru en distintas agrupaciones de búsqueda, la princesa Rukia, por su parte, había parado en un bosque para descansar junto con Hanataro, aquel que había jurado ser su protector.

-¿Está cansada Alteza?- preguntó el joven mirándola afligido, ella no se veía en buen estado.

Estaba muy pálida, ojerosa, caminaba con dificultad y sus piernas temblaban, y es que, ¡Ella no era una guerrera!, aunque siempre había detestado el término "princesa" odiaba admitir para sí misma que en aquel momento era el que mejor la describía, nunca había imaginado que viajar en caballo fuera tan difícil, estaba lejos de ser como cuando uno montaba por placer, no era un paseo, era una tortura, sus piernas estaban débiles, llenas de moretones por los brincos del corcel, moría de sueño y tenía hambre, además de que detestaba la sensación de suciedad que tenía por todo su cuerpo.

Ella había viajado antes con su hermano, pero en carruaje, jamás había hecho una cosa así y las palabras de su severo rey regresaban a su cabeza, ella no conocía nada fuera de los muros y la seguridad de su castillo.

-Sí Yamada-san... Quisiera tomar un poco de agua...- admitió entre jadeos de agotamiento.

-¡A la orden su Majestad...! - dijo enérgicamente Hanataro y después salió disparado a buscar agua para su princesa.

Regresó en menos de diez minutos con el preciado líquido en una cantimplora, y ella le dio las gracias para luego beber con desesperación.

-¿Ya se siente mejor...?- preguntó el leal súbdito.

-Sí, gracias... - anunció ella completamente abatida, sabía que debían continuar viaje porque si no su hermano daría con ella, lo conocía, sabía que él comenzaría a buscarla.

Así que ignorando el dolor que le provocaba su magullado cuerpo, tomó fuerzas de dónde no las tenía para seguir viaje.

Continuaron en la marcha por unas cinco horas, hasta que Hanataro, que no pudo seguir ignorando el cansancio de la joven decidió parar bruscamente su caballo.

\- ¿Qué haces Yamada-san? - preguntó Rukia incrédula.

\- Estoy muy agotado Alteza, hemos viajado toda la noche, quisiera que paráramos a descansar.- mintió el jovencito, sabía que Rukia como toda princesa era muy orgullosa y que no admitiría lo difícil que estaba resultando esta travesía para ella.

Rukia lo miró casi con alivio y otorgó su permiso para detenerse, el muchacho bajó de su caballo con agilidad y lo amarró a un árbol, la dama por su parte intentó hacer lo mismo, pero sus piernas estaban demasiado entumecidas así que cayó de bruces al suelo.

-¡¿E... está bien su Majestad?!- exclamó el chico atolondrado corriendo a ayudarla a levantarse.

– Por supuesto que sí. Puedo levantarme sola.– dijo Rukia rabiosa apoyando sus pequeñas manos en el suelo para tratar de ponerse en pie, con las mejillas rosa por la vergüenza que le provocó caer de ese modo tan ridículo, seguro Hanataro estaba pensando que era una estúpida.

Él no dijo nada más, y se limitó a dejar que la chiquilla se levantara sola.

Luego Hanataro comenzó a traer leños y preparó una fogata para refugiarse del frío de la noche, ambos estaban sentados al borde de la misma, en silencio, hasta que ella habló.

–Gracias por hacer esto conmigo. – dijo Rukia con la mirada perdida.

–No es nada Alteza... – contestó el jovencito con una sonrisa, observando con timidez a Rukia, ella era sin duda, muy hermosa.

Ella sonrió también con dulzura, y luego, tras aquella breve conversación, siguiendo las indicaciones del joven, se durmió sobre una manta sobre el suelo.

Por la mañana despertó con todo el cuerpo adolorido, al parecer dormir en el suelo de un bosque no era nada cómodo.

Hanataro ya estaba despierto y para su sorpresa, se encontraba observándola curioso, las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de rojo y giró rápidamente su cara, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, él habló.

–L... le preparé un desayuno...– soltó con la voz temblorosa y luego señaló la fogata.

Asándose en el fuego, se encontraban unas apetitosas truchas, no era que a Rukia le encantara el pescado, pero así, muriendo de hambre, se veía sumamente delicioso.

–M... muchas gracias...– murmuró ella y luego, comenzó a comer con desesperación, olvidando sus modales por un instante.

Hanataro sonrió complacido, la princesa era muy auténtica, y verla así, como si fueran pares, era reconfortante para alguien que había sufrido el rechazo de la nobleza durante toda su vida, Rukia era probablemente, la única persona de la familia real que había sido amable con él.

Luego de aquel desayuno veloz, Rukia y Hanataro se levantaron para seguir su viaje hacia el Bosque de la Paz, habían muchas rutas posibles para llegar hasta allá, pero la más corta, era rodeando el Valle de las Flores y atravesando el Desierto de Lava, un lugar lleno de criminales que escapaban de los distintos reinos, los más peligrosos de todos, un sitio al que sólo los valientes se atrevían a entrar.

El plan era peligroso, pero sin que ellos lo supieran era un gran modo de evitar al ejército real, quienes asumiendo que Rukia había escapado sola y sin saber hacia dónde ir, estaban buscándola por los bosques del Reino del Cerezo, esperando encontrarla deshidratada temblando en alguna caverna.

El camino se hacía cada vez más pesado, y Rukia simplemente no resistía, aunque siempre era Hanataro quien se detenía a descansar, era evidente que no lo hacía simplemente porque estaba cansado

Siete terribles días fueron desfilando uno detrás del otro, en especial, para el Soberano del reino de los cerezos, Kuchiki Byakuya, quien después de haber rodeado gran parte de su territorio, comenzó a caer en la desesperación al ver que su hermana no aparecía, e inestable como estaba, tras escuchar unos rumores de que Rukia había sido raptada por un príncipe proveniente del Valle de la Roca Maciza, decidió declararle la guerra al mismo, apoyado por Gin Ichimaru.

Rukia estaba hecha una mugre, era increíble que detrás todas las capas de tierra que tenía en la armadura y la piel hubiera una princesa.

A pesar de lo mucho que lo costaba a Rukia resistir los pesados ritmos de viaje, ella y Hanataro habían logrado llegar hasta el Desierto de Lava, por el momento, sin ningún contratiempo, y aunque Rukia casi no estuviera consciente de ello, llevaba alrededor de dos meses viajando al lado de su súbdito.

Este lugar de arenas de un color entre amarillento y anaranjado, rocas coloradas y vientos horribles era todo un infierno por el calor que emanaba de algunas peligrosísimas grietas, que tenían ardiente magma en su interior.

Rukia había ya pasado por mucho, pero nada la prepararía para lo que sucedería ese día.

Avanzaban a paso lento hacia un enorme arco de piedra rojiza, con la idea de detenerse un momento bajo su sombra a que los caballos descansaran.

Hanataro iba más adelante, era mucho más fuerte y resistente que Rukia, a pesar de su apariencia frágil, sin embargo ella había progresado y se había fortalecido mucho durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos, él marcaba el ritmo del viaje, conociendo los numerosos paisajes del mundo, como si fuera parte de ellos, Rukia por su parte lo seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, el recuerdo de su hermano, y algo de remordimiento por haberlo abandonado atormentaban su corazón.

Todo sucedió muy de golpe, una flecha llegó desde una dirección desconocida y se estrelló en el hombro de Hanataro, luego una lluvia de las mortales armas comenzó a caer sobre la princesa y su servidor, los caballos alborotados, comenzaron a dar rabiosos brincos, Rukia no supo más después de eso.

Un olor a quemado inundó sus fosas nasales, despertó de golpe, su cabeza dolía, sus ojos tardaron en enfocar una escena espantosa, al frente de ella, había una gran fogata, con carne al fuego, a lo lejos podía observar los restos del que había sido el caballo de Hanataro, más hacia su costado, el jovencito se encontraba amarrado, con el rostro cubierto de golpes, sangre, irreconocible, sólo pudo adivinar que se trataba de él debido a que llevaba puesta la armadura, intentó moverse y sintió un gran dolor en sus muñecas, también estaba atada, el olor a quemado se intensificaba y entonces se dio cuenta, alguien le estaba incendiando su cabello.

Giró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas para mirar a su agresor, un hombre robusto de unos cuarenta años, con barba larga, llena de residuos de comida en ella, vestido con ropa de piel de zorro, de mirada vacía, al verse observado el hombre sonrió.

–Hasta que al fin te despiertas preciosa. – dijo con un tono de voz que la dejó helada, el sujeto soltó el cabello de Rukia y ella comprobó con horror que se lo había estado quemando con la llama de una vela.

– ¡Hey Kenta, está vivo este niñato!– dijo llamando a otro hombre que estaba mascando un hueso, este otro era más bien delgado, un poco más joven que el primero, tenía el torso torneado y su piel bronceada, ojos azules intensos, tatuajes en el cuerpo y una expresión aterradora en el rostro.

– ¿De dónde has sacado esas joyas que traías contigo?– preguntó.

Rukia tragó saliva, y lo miró aún aturdida, el más viejo, perdiendo la paciencia, le propinó un puntapié en el vientre.

– ¿Acaso no escuchaste mocoso? ¿De dónde sacaste esas joyas?–

Ella se retorció del dolor y abrió sus labios buscando aire, mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban, estaba aterrada, había sido capturada por dos hombres malvados, que le habían hecho eso al caballo y... Hanataro...

Él tenía sus ojos cerrados, el rostro destrozado a golpes, no hablaba, no se movía, ¿Le habían matado?, él estaba muerto por su culpa, todas las palabras de su hermano regresaron a su cabeza, sino hubiera sido tan estúpida, esto no estaría sucediéndole, quiso gritar, contestar lo que fuera a aquellos desgraciados, pero en lugar de eso, comenzó a sollozar descontroladamente.

El viejo la golpeó otra vez, mientras que el otro se encogió de hombros.

– Menuda mariquita, ¿No te han enseñado que los hombres no lloran?– interrogó el joven, avanzando hacia Rukia y la tomó del rostro para observarla mejor, buscando intimidar.

Ella frunció el ceño.

– No soy un hombre... Y vosotros tampoco. Lo que le habéis hecho a Hanataro, al caballo, no tiene perdón de los dioses, ¡Sois unos monstros!– chilló ella embravecida, apretando los dientes, mientras aún corrían lágrimas por sus mejillas, rabiosamente, giró la cara para apartarla del tacto del ser despreciable que había osado ponerle una mano encima.

Los bandidos abrieron sus ojos de par en par, la voz quebrada indicaba que en efecto, lo que tenían en frente de ellos era una mujer, llevaban mucho tiempo sin ver una, sus expresiones lejos de conmoverse adquirieron un semblante aún más oscuro, una sonrisa maligna adornó las caras de aquellos malvivientes.

-Yo iré primero.- anunció el más viejo.

–Ni lo sueñes anciano, esta zorrita la cojo yo primero.– respondió el más joven abriéndose los pantalones y metiéndole un empujón a su compañero que acabó resignándose.

Entonces Rukia comprendió que había cometido un error grave, qué ingenua había sido, no sólo iban a matarla, sino que la humillarían terriblemente antes, su hermano, era lo único en lo que podía pensar, no podría despedirse de él, Byakuya tenía razón después de todo, sólo era una niña tonta.

Sintió como el maldito le comenzaba a aflojar a la ropa violentamente, lágrimas caían de sus ojos, tenía miedo.

Un ruido sordo la sacó de sus pensamientos, veía todo en cámara lenta, el bandido de nombre Kenta caía al suelo y el olor a carne quemada le inundaba las fosas nasales.

Apenas de pie, Hanataro sostenía un fierro con punta afilada al rojo vivo, con el que le había antes propinado un golpe, a todas luces fatal a su agresor, para a continuación, cortarle de un tirón las ataduras que le mantenían inmóvil.

El hombre corpulento recuperado del shock, dio un grito y lleno de rabia sacó una rústica espada con la que arremetió contra su leal súbdito, el chico no era un guerrero, además estaba débil por la paliza que le habían dado antes, apenas si pudo frenar el ataque del bárbaro.

Un movimiento tras otro lo dejaba cada vez más expuesto, bajaba más y más su guardia, hasta que la espada se enterró en su hombro derecho violando su defensa y le hizo soltar el fierro con el que intentaba protegerse y proteger a su princesa, el que cayó a unos metros de la misma.

– ¡No te perdonaré por lo que le hiciste a Kenta hijo de puta!– gritó embravecido el bandido y giró su espada aún dentro del cuerpo del muchachito, mientras se acercaba a su rostro para mirarle a los ojos, Hanataro dobló sus rodillas lleno de dolor.

Rukia estaba aturdida, sólo podía sollozar llena de desesperación, iban a matar a ese chico por su culpa, ella lo había llevado a hacer este peligroso viaje, lejos de sus amigos, de su familia, estaba congelada por el miedo, sentía su consciencia adormilarse, cuando un impulso salvaje se apoderó de ella, no podía seguir llorando como una cobarde, así que con todo su miedo y su rabia acumulados, tomó el fierro aún candente y apuñaló al hombre en la pierna, lo enterró en su carne con toda la fuerza que pudo.

El rústico y corpulento sujeto soltó la espada y cayó al suelo dando un grito desgarrador, Hanataro recuperado de la impresión, con un coraje que desconocía en sí mismo hasta ahora se arrancó el arma del cuerpo y trotó unos metros hasta Rukia.

– Suba a su caballo princesa. – ordenó el muchacho, Rukia asintió con los ojos llorosos y corrió hasta el animal, al que subió con prisa, luego miró a su sirviente con temor.

– No mire su Alteza. – pidió Hanataro mientras su semblante se oscurecía, y caminaba de regreso al adolorido bandido que se retorcía como un gusano en la árida tierra, incapaz de juntar el valor necesario para quitarse el fierro de la pierna.

– No lo mates, te lo suplico. – dijo la aturdida princesa, era cierto que el hombre era un malvado, pero no quería que Hanataro manchara sus manos de sangre por ella, no otra vez, tan sólo pensarlo, en que uno de los hombres ya estaba muerto, le daban ganas de sollozar nuevamente.

– Sí le dejo vivir será peor su agonía, el desierto y sus animales lo despedazarán vivo... – contestó el joven, apretando la filosa arma desde el mango y posicionándose al lado del hombre.

– Debe haber otra manera... No quiero que tú hagas algo tan horrible...– insistió Rukia.

– No la hay alteza, estoy a su servicio, y la protegeré de quién sea. –

– Si no existe otra forma, entonces, no le permitas sentir dolor... – se resignó la princesa, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, era un alma pura, que jamás había sabido de la maldad, de la muerte o la vida misma hasta el momento en que había salido al mundo real, el que estaba fuera de la seguridad de su castillo.

– No sentirá dolor alguno su Majestad, voltee su rostro y no sienta culpa, yo la defenderé durante este viaje, con mi vida, ¡Pues le pertenece a usted!– anunció el joven y después de asegurarse de que la princesa no estaba mirando, le enterró la espada en la columna, en la región cervical, matándolo en el acto.

A continuación, Hanataro se acercó a Kenta y lo remató, era mejor estar seguro, por un descuido de su parte, él casi había dejado que mataran a la princesa, y no volvería a suceder.

Después él revisó todo el refugio de los bandidos, una vez tomado todo lo que fuere de utilidad para continuar con el viaje, él guío una vez más a Rukia, rumbo al Bosque de la Paz.

El resto del camino Rukia fue llorando, aún aturdida por lo sucedido, mientras que Hanataro también se enfrentaba a sus propios demonios, llevaba mucho tiempo escapando de su pasado, un pasado hostil y violento, en el que por necesidad, tradición o costumbre, aquel chico aparentemente inofensivo, se había dedicado a bañar la tierra de sangre, había prometido que nunca más volvería a hacerlo, pero viéndose en tan terrible riesgo y también, viendo a la frágil princesa del reino del cerezo a punto de ser ultrajada, en este mundo cruel, sólo por salir de su castillo en búsqueda de respuestas, le había parecido demasiado injusto, por lo que rompió aquella promesa, salvar a aquella joven, valía cualquier método, incluso manchar sus manos con aquel tan desagradable líquido rojo nuevamente.

Tras unas horas de enfermante silencio, los viajeros se detuvieron y refugiaron en una cueva.

Hanataro había encendido una fogata, para aplacar el intenso frío que reinaba por la noche en el peligroso desierto, Rukia lo miraba sin pronunciar palabra, aún temerosa, ahora no sólo de los bandidos, sino del hombre que viajaba con ella.

Él sonrió, notando la atenta observación que su princesa hacía sobre él, entonces, se levantó con cierto pesar, hasta donde ella se encontraba sentada.

– Su cabello alteza, déjeme arreglarlo. – pidió el muchacho con una triste mueca en el rostro.

Rukia dudó un instante, pero luego, después de echarle un vistazo a los mechones quemados y de convencerse a sí misma de que podía confiar en el jovencito, le permitió acercarse, él tomó una tijera que llevaba colgada en la cintura, y entonces, le comenzó a emparejar sus bellas fibras color negro.

Esa noche Rukia entendió que no era necesario cuestionar a las otras personas por su pasado, porque obviamente notó que Hanataro tenía uno y muy doloroso, él se había mostrado leal con ella, y si quisiera lastimarla, lo hubiera hecho desde el inicio, le daría su fe al joven, como él había depositado su fe en ella.


	5. Capítulo 5

La voluntad de los dioses

La princesa del reino del Cerezo, Kuchiki Rukia, que viajaba en compañía de su súbdito Hanataro Yamada, quien antes se ocupaba de cuidar uno de los establos reales, estaba irreconocible, con el cabello corto a la altura de los hombros, llevando armadura y montando como cualquier hombre, no había sido un camino fácil, pero tras tomar la decisión de abandonar el palacio que era su hogar y huir para demostrarle a su hermano que no debía estar casada con Ichimaru Gin para ser digna sucesora, para bien o para mal, ella había cambiado.

Llevaba ahora cuatro meses con Hanataro, y un incidente de hace dos meses atrás en el que se había visto obligada a apuñalar a un hombre, y después percibir la muerte como parte de la supervivencia le había enseñado a la muchacha que el mundo era tan peligroso como su hermano decía, pero se había equivocado en algo, ella si podía enfrentarlo, aún estaba aquí, a apenas unos días del Bosque de la Paz.

Algunos recuerdos de la noche después del incidente llegaron a la memoria de la joven y hermosa muchacha, de tan sólo dieciséis años.

"– _Necesitamos hablar Alteza. – pidió Hanataro._

 _Rukia que se encontraba sentada sobre un tronco al borde de una fogata, se estremeció…_

 _Imaginaba el motivo, pero luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, le dio su consentimiento para tocar el tema, intentando ella permanecer tranquila._

– _Dime Yamada-san. –_

– _He estado pensando que, debo enseñarle a blandir una espada, a combatir. – dijo él, observándola con algo de preocupación._

 _Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero recuperada de la impresión, contestó._

– _¿De verdad crees… que será necesario…? –_

– _Absolutamente su Majestad, los caminos que aún nos quedan por recorrer son largos y peligrosos, estaré más atento para protegerla de cualquiera que intente lastimarla, pero… Me gustaría que una vez salgamos del Desierto de Lava, me permita usted, me conceda el honor de enseñarle a luchar, no porque no desee protegerla, yo de hecho sí, quiero cuidarla con mi vida, pero sé que no me alcanzará la misma para hacerlo… Siento en mi corazón el deseo profundo de enseñarle todo lo que sé sobre combate cuerpo a cuerpo… Y de armas también, lo que pueda servirle, que yo sepa, déjeme mostrárselo. – respondió Hanataro, mirándola con la mayor sinceridad que Rukia había visto en alguien desde hacía mucho tiempo._

 _Lo pensó unos momentos, una parte de ella tenía miedo, y otra, entendía que él tenía razón, sí quería volver a salvo a su reino después de haberse fortalecido y habiendo encontrado en los dioses las respuestas necesarias como para cambiar su destino y ganarse el amor de su hermano, entonces sí, tomaría ese riesgo, pelearía por lo que era importante para ella, ya no podía dejarse dominar por sus emociones._

– _El honor es mío, sabiendo que tendré de maestro a un joven tan noble como tú, Yamada-san… – dijo entonces Rukia, con una bonita sonrisa y sus ojos violáceos brillando con la determinación en ellos._

 _Hanataro le devolvió la sonrisa, con algo de melancolía._

– _Me hace el joven más afortunado de todos los reinos, princesa. –afirmó él._

"

Mucho y realmente agotador era el entrenamiento al que Hanataro había sometido a Rukia, sin embargo, era el único modo que posibilitaba que ella aprendiera todo lo que necesitaba saber y que él podía enseñarle.

Aquí estaban, dos meses después, ella quizá no era una guerrera de sangre fría, pero era perfectamente capaz de defenderse por sí misma con su espada, una que ambos le habían robado a un grupo de viajeros ambulantes por un paseo concurrido donde se vendían toda clase de objetos extraños.

Rukia había visto mucho en estos cuatro meses, pobreza, hambre, muerte, maldad, pero también había visto esperanza, lealtad, nobleza y había crecido como persona, quizá no estaba lista aún para ganarse el amor de su hermano, pero Hanataro, sospechaba que el rey estaría muy orgulloso de ella si pudiera verla en ese momento…

La inmensidad del Bosque de la Paz producía una sensación inquietante a quiénes lo atravesaban, se suponía que al perderse entre sus claros de pastos verdes, flores coloridas y mariposas alegres, uno sentiría alivio, calma, como el nombre del mítico lugar lo indicaba, sin embargo la sensación que Rukia experimentaba era muy diferente, estaba ansiosa, expectante y un poco temerosa, Hanataro le había explicado cómo debía llegar al santuario de los dioses de la paz, debía ir sola, en la noche, ya que quien quisiera hacer la petición a éstos debía ir completamente sólo, atravesar un largo tramo, iluminado sólo con la luz de la luna y la de una vela que debía procurar ella que no se apagara, sus manos temblaban mientras protegía la llama del suave viento nocturno, un simple zócalo de piedra en medio del claro del bosque era el viejo altar, en el que debía colocar un manto tejido a mano, un objeto que perteneciera al bosque, en ese caso, Rukia había colocado con cuidado la flauta de oro que le había prestado ese joven de anaranjados cabellos cuando sólo era una niña, y un pastel de crema como ofrenda.

Rukia miró al cielo, con la vela aún en sus manos, y tal como se lo había indicado su acompañante, le habló a las deidades a las que les estaba confiando su camino.

– ¡Oh dioses nobles, escuchad mi llamado! ¡He atravesado el mundo para buscaros y solicitar su amparo…! Yo, Kuchiki Rukia, princesa del Reino de los Cerezos, hermana del poderosísimo y amadísimo rey Kuchiki Byakuya, me niego a aceptar que mi destino es la infelicidad de casarme con Ichimaru Gin, deseo con lo más profundo de mi alma, ganar el amor de mi hermano… Su respeto, ¿Cuál será el sacrificio que yo deba tomar, con tal de cambiar mi destino? Os ruego que aceptéis estas humildes ofrendas y os manifestéis ante esta simple mortal, por el poder supremo que os ha sido conferido y sepáis sacarme de este gran apuro… – anunció la princesa con sus ojos apenas acuosos, sentía deseos de llorar en esos momentos.

No supo bien cuánto tiempo llevaba parada, mirando los cielos, las copas de los árboles, con la esperanza de que algo sucediera, pero no, nada ocurrió, el viento se arremolinó y apagó la vela que sostenía, sólo eso, el bosque estaba tan solitario como ella se sentía en ese momento.

Se sintió estúpida por creer en cuentos y leyendas de viejos, por no hacer caso de su hermano, por no poder ser lo suficientemente obediente como él deseaba que fuera, por no poder simplemente resignarse, por ser incapaz de hacer algo que lograra que él estuviera orgulloso de ella.

Y lloró con toda la desesperación y la ira que tiene alguien que no tiene nada, vacío, eso sentía en su interior, si ni los dioses existían, o si lo hacían ni ellos podrían salvarla, entonces, no tenía sentido, nada lo tenía, ni el viaje, ni sus sueños, ni ella misma.

La pobre princesa lloró hasta el cansancio, y finalmente quedó rendida en frente del altar, durmiendo con el ceño fruncido, denotando su dolor, su frustración, en los sueños nada puede herirte, mientras duermes el mundo no existe, en sueños puedes viajar hacia dónde quieras y ver a quién quieras, en sueños puedes estar en paz.

Sin embargo aunque la princesa Rukia creía estar sola en realidad no lo estaba, los dioses del Bosque de la Paz parecían haber oído su súplica, porque, en sus habituales paseos resguardando el bosque que alguna vez había pertenecido al Reino de Kakakura, una hermosa y bondadosa hada que llevaba diez largos años sumida en la tristeza sintió en su corazón una pizca de esperanza.

Orihime Inoue, el hada conocida como primavera que había criado al príncipe Ichigo como su propio hijo, nombrándolo Kiba, apartándolo del mundo con la idea de protegerlo del malvado Aizen quien había hechizado al joven, había fallado a horas del cumpleaños número dieciséis de aquel niño al que sentía suyo, lo cual la había dejado destrozada.

El reino entero dormía junto con su príncipe, quien no despertaría a no ser que recibiera un beso de amor verdadero, pero su amor de madre no había sido suficiente para despertarle, quizá porque en ese momento, entre sus sueños Ichigo había dejado de amarla al sentirse traicionado por ella y sus compañeros.

¿Podía ser que el beso de una princesa le despertara? Más que eso, aunque nunca había visto a Rukia, recordaba bien a una joven de la que Ichigo le había hablado ese trágico día, y aunque esta no era una niña, se parecía a la descripción que había hecho el muchacho, tenía los ojos violetas y el cabello oscuro, además de que venía de otro reino, la pequeña le había dicho a su Kiba, o como debería llamarle, al príncipe Ichigo que vivía en un castillo, ¿Podría su corazón de madre tener algo de consuelo? ¿Sería posible que los dioses le hubieran enviado a la única amiga que Ichigo había tenido en su vida?

Sólo había un modo de saberlo, el hada sacó de su vestido un pequeño caballito de madera, y de entre los árboles, Uryuu el hada de la Fauna y Renji, el hada de la Flora se manifestaron junto con ella, al entender el mensaje mágico que Orihime les había enviado a ambos.

Rukia despertó al sentir una gran luminosidad en su rostro, abrió los ojos llena de confusión, ¿Llevaba toda la noche durmiendo y el alba ya había llegado?

Frente a ella, flotando iluminados en una luz resplandeciente, los guardianes del Reino de Kakakura, la observaban atentos.

Rukia retrocedió asustada, ya que era la primera vez que presenciaba algo de esa naturaleza.

La dulce Orihime le sonrió y habló.

– No temas Kuchiki Rukia, los dioses se han apiadado de tu petición y la nuestra, enviándote al Bosque de la Paz. – dijo con voz suave, aproximándose a ella.

– ¿Quién es usted y cómo sabe mi nombre…? – preguntó Rukia un tanto aturdida, pero menos temerosa, ya que la bella hada parecía un ser muy amigable.

– Soy el hada de la primavera, Orihime Inoue, hace diez años, el príncipe Ichigo fue hechizado por un malvado espíritu vengativo llamado Aizen, que le condenó a dormir eternamente, a no ser que alguien de quién él se hubiera enamorado, le dé un beso de amor que lo despertaría de su sueño… –

– No entiendo… –

– Hace diez años el príncipe Ichigo conoció a una niña de un reino lejano, de la cual no supimos el nombre, pero sí supimos que ella le prestó a él un objeto, ¿Sabes tú qué cosa es? – le preguntó Orihime con seriedad.

Rukia dudó unos momentos, pero en lo que trataba de pensar una respuesta al aparente acertijo vio en el altar la flauta de oro que una vez le perteneció al joven que conoció en el bosque, ¿Podría el príncipe Ichigo ser ese joven que tocaba la flauta y al que ella le había prestado su caballito de madera?

– No recuerdo yo haber conocido a alguien llamado Ichigo, sin embargo… – habló ella mientras se estiraba para tomar la flauta del altar;

– Una vez conocí a un joven de anaranjados cabellos, que tocaba como los dioses esta flauta, y a quién yo le di mi juguete preferido cuando era una niña… Este juguete era un sencillo caballo de madera… – concluyó Rukia, extendiendo la flauta a las hadas, ahora sin esperanzas, sonaba casi imposible aquella historia.

Los ojos de Orihime se tornaron acuosos al ver la flauta que su pequeño tocaba con tanta pasión y finalmente se quebró, fue Uryuu entonces quien la recibió.

– Kuchiki Rukia, sí de verdad quieres cambiar tu destino, avanza en dirección hacia el Lago Cristalino, y demuestra que tu corazón es noble, allí encontrarás algo que te permitirá el acceso al reino de Kakakura, y a su vez, a la torre más alta, donde descansa el príncipe Ichigo, a la espera de su salvadora. – le anunció Ishida severo.

– Pero no creas que será suficiente con eso, aunque lograras hacer que el príncipe despierte, aún deberías enfrentar la ira del malvado Aizen, quien destruirá todo a su paso si se siente burlado, en caso de que logres salvar al Reino de Kakakura, nosotros los guardianes del Bosque de la Paz, cambiaremos tu destino.– finalizó Renji.

Y tras aquel intercambio de palabras, las hadas desaparecieron de la vista de la confundida princesa.

¿Podría ella salvar al príncipe durmiente y después derrotar al malvado Aizen? En caso de ser así, ¿Cómo haría que su hermano opinara distinto de ella?

Ahora tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza, incluso más de las que tenía antes de llegar al Bosque de la Paz, pero sólo había un modo de calmar sus ansias, y este era dirigirse al Lago Cristalino…


	6. Capítulo 6

La prueba de la diosa del lago

Rukia no le había dado demasiados detalles a Hanataro sobre su encuentro con los seres sobrenaturales que habitaban en el bosque, pero sí le había dicho su nuevo destino, iban rumbo al Lago Cristalino.

Hanataro había oído cientos de leyendas sobre ese lugar, se decía que para encontrarlo había que atravesar el Bosque de la Paz siguiendo la luz de la luna en dirección norte, dónde los destellos azules se apoyaran eran pisadas que había que trazar meticulosamente, así hasta toparse con un risco nevado, entonces Rukia debería escalarlo, y él, aguardaría paciente su regreso…

El frío gélido de los vientos que azotaban el risco nevado le calaba los huesos a la valiente princesa del cerezo, quien en busca de la misión que transformaría su destino se había estado fortaleciendo, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de su capacidad para avanzar.

Ella no estaba segura sobre cómo podría ayudarla estar al frente de un lago helado después de sufrir el tormentoso camino hasta el mismo, pero había comenzado a perder la paciencia, llevaba muchos meses buscando y justo cuando parecía que encontraría una respuesta, sólo se daba de frente contra más interrogantes.

La calma de las aguas azuladas danzantes no indicaba nada, Rukia se encontraba otra vez sola, cansada, y en su corazón se asomaba la duda nuevamente, ¿Habría ella hecho lo correcto cuando había dejado a su hermano para comenzar esta búsqueda que parecía casi absurda?

Las horas pasaban, y Rukia se sentía cada vez más abatida, después de todo, unos seres alados que bien podrían haber salido de su imaginación difícilmente tendrían respuestas para solucionar su vida.

Ella arrojó la capa de su armadura al suelo, y luego se sentó con una mueca de tristeza, no tenía sentido esto, ni nada de lo que había hecho antes lo tenía.

Después de sollozar y sufrir por su desdichado camino, Rukia se quedó profundamente dormida, a pesar de ser torturada por la furia del viento y de sus propias emociones.

Entre sueños, sintió la música suave de un arpa, que le acarició los oídos y la trajo de regreso al mundo de los vivos, no estaba ella soñando, efectivamente, alguien tocaba con destreza el instrumento.

Sentada sobre unas rocas, una hermosa dama de cabellos blancos como la nieve, vestida con una túnica del mismo color, interpretaba esa música que había llamado su atención.

– Has llegado Kuchiki Rukia, debo admitir que estoy sorprendida por ello, no sólo de que hayas conseguido escalar el risco, sino de que a pesar de tu falta de fe en los dioses seas capaz de verme. – le dijo la mujer, su tono de voz era serio y su mirada severa.

Rukia tembló de frío y en su rostro se dibujó una mueca incómoda, al parecer, su desánimo y el hecho de que siempre estaba dudando de ella, de los demás y de los dioses mismos, era evidente a la vista.

– Lo lamento señorita, he venido porque necesito encontrar un modo de entrar al destruido reino de Kakakura. – contestó Rukia.

– Sé el motivo de tu presencia aquí princesa, sin embargo, aún no has demostrado que eres digna de mi ayuda. –

– ¿Demostrar…? –

– Sí, debes probar que merece la pena que me inmiscuya en asuntos de los humanos, que tienes corazón puro, no creas que me dejaré impresionar simplemente porque eres capaz de verme. –

Rukia retrocedió un poco consternada, decían las leyendas que sólo las personas de alma pura eran capaces de ver espíritus elementales, dioses que rara la vez interactuaban con los mortales, ¿Acaso esta mujer también era un ser mítico? Suponiendo que eso era así, ¿Qué podía hacer ella para probar que era bondadosa?, ni siquiera se consideraba a sí misma de esa forma.

– No comprendo…–

– Tendrás que enfrentarte a mí, si logras darme muerte, entonces, obtendrás lo que quieres. –

– ¿Matar…? – dijo Rukia espantada.

– Exactamente, como has tenido la valentía de venir hasta aquí, puedes elegir las armas que usaremos en el duelo, si pierdes, morirás lejos de tu hogar siendo recordada como la princesa que desertó y traicionó a su reino, destruyendo también, la confianza que su hermano depositó en ella, te convertirás en polvo y tu nombre será maldecido por generaciones. – anunció fríamente la mujer, observándola directamente a los ojos, para a continuación, señalar un altar de piedra que Rukia no había visto antes, quizá estaba distraída o quizá la diosa con sus poderes lo había hecho aparecer, no lo sabía.

El mismo estaba repleto de armas, espadas, lanzas, de cuchillos, palos afilados, algunos martillos, arco y flechas, ballestas, armas desde las más finas hasta unas más bien rústicas, un objeto llamó su atención entre todos estos, parecía una trompeta, o un odre metálico o algo así, alargado, con un tubo, una especie de mango conectado a este, rodeados por una media argolla metálica de la que colgaba una especie de triángulo, también metálico, definitivamente no tenía idea de qué demonios era aquello.

La diosa al parecer, notando que estaba distraída por todas las armas y que estaba nerviosa por lo que le había dicho, insistió.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas enfrentarte a mí Sode no Shirayuki, diosa de las nevadas y de la luna, a quién fuiste consagrada al nacer, en un duelo a muerte en el que se decidirá tú destino? –

Rukia dudó un instante, ella jamás había matado a nadie con sus manos, había presenciado la muerte de unos malhechores, pero aquella había sido una experiencia horrible, que no deseaba repetir jamás, algo traumático.

Aun así, no podía volver a casa sin algo que presentarle a su hermano para que estuviera orgulloso de ella, así que en un impulso, contestó sin pensar.

– Acepto. –

Sode sonrió de forma casi maliciosa, y Rukia tembló de terror, ¿Ella acababa de aceptar?

Había perdido el juicio completamente, no sólo no tenía experiencia, sino que su oponente era una diosa, los dioses no podían morir, había sido una completa idiota.

– Muy bien, elige las armas. –

Rukia caminó unos pasos para posicionarse en frente de la diosa intentando disimular su miedo, y con una fingida determinación, desenvainó la rústica espada que tiempo atrás había sustraído del campamento de los malhechores.

Sode tomó entonces una espada de características similares del altar, que desapareció dejando una estela azulada.

Sin previo aviso, la diosa arremetió contra la princesa, apenas dándole tiempo para protegerse del ataque.

Rukia sintió las punzadas de dolor junto con sangre en una herida poco profunda de su hombro y no pudo evitar detenerse a mirarla, sino hubiera frenado la espada de Sode, podría haber perdido la movilidad del brazo.

– Tu oponente se encuentra en frente de ti, deberías mostrar más respeto, no desviando tu vista del campo de batalla. – habló la divinidad mirándola con una mueca de desagrado.

La danza de espadas había comenzado y era cierto que Rukia no podía distraerse, intentó aplicar todas las cosas que Hanataro le había enseñado, pero la diferencia entre ella y la diosa era abismal, era imposible que ganara.

Apenas si podía atacar, ya que ella era demasiado hábil, después de la tercera vez, había dejado de contar cuántas heridas le había hecho, sólo intentaba defenderse, prolongaba lo inevitable.

– Hasta ahora no veo nada que amerite que te brinde mi ayuda, eres descortés tan sólo por haber venido hasta aquí, para ser hermana del Rey del Cerezo, un temido guerrero, no demuestras ni un poco de su habilidad. Eres débil, ¿Acaso pensaste que entrenando unos días antes podrías derrotarme? No estoy segura sobre si sentir vergüenza o lástima por tu comportamiento. ¿Eres demasiado valiente Kuchiki Rukia? ¿O tan sólo una ingenua? Si buscabas honrar a tu hermano con esta osadía, creo que a él lo llenaría de asco. Mejor pídeme perdón por tu atrevimiento. Sí me besas los pies y me suplicas que te disculpe, puede que perdone tu vida, eso sí, ni creas que te ayudaré, te enviaré de regreso al Cerezo de donde nunca debiste haber salido. – le dijo Sode, observándola sentada sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, aún con su espada tenuemente apretada entre sus manos.

Rukia tenía el cuerpo lleno de cortes, estaba cansada por el combate y se sentía humillada, puesto que la diosa tenía razón, si su hermano pudiera verla, lejos de estar orgulloso, se sentiría terriblemente decepcionado de ella.

La princesa Rukia, en el piso, cubierta de sangre y mugre, incapaz de seguir luchando, con las lágrimas a punto de salirse de sus ojos violáceos.

– Sí, es cierto que estaría decepcionado de mí. Pero… –

Rukia recordó entonces a Hanataro.

"– Habrá ocasiones alteza, en las que no podrá ganar usando la fuerza, en un combate lo que se juega es la vida, no hay tal cosa como pelear limpiamente, usted debe sobrevivir, al precio que sea. Sus adversarios no seguirán las estructuras de una academia de espada, intentarán matarle, usted debe hacer lo mismo, encuentre un modo de vencer, porque si no, no podrá contar su historia y no habrá quien hable por usted cuando su voz haya sido callada por la muerte. – "

– ¡Jamás lo decepcionaría tanto como usted me pide! – le gritó Rukia y en un movimiento rápido, le arrojó tierra seca del suelo directo en los ojos a la diosa, que sorprendida, no pudo evitar el ataque.

Aprovechando su distracción, Rukia atacó a la diosa cortando arriba de su muñeca derecha con fuerza, por lo que Sode dejó caer su espada. Acto seguido la princesa cortó en las piernas, sometiendo así a la diosa que cayó de rodillas, su blanco atuendo se tiñó con el rojo de la sangre.

– Yo Kuchiki Rukia Princesa del Cerezo, aunque esté a punto de morir, jamás le rogaré por mi vida a un enemigo. Ni siquiera aunque se tratase de un dios. Soy muchas cosas, pero no una cobarde, eso es algo que sí, mi hermano jamás me perdonaría. –

Sode estaba muy aturdida y tras limpiarse la vista miró con rabia a la pequeña joven de ojos violetas.

– Has peleado de forma sucia, como un vulgar mercenario. – contestó la diosa, aún con su barbilla en alto.

– Se equivoca, en un combate lo que se juega es la vida, no hay tal cosa como pelear limpiamente, uno debe sobrevivir, al precio que sea. –

– Entonces supongo que me has vencido. Bien, mátame y los dioses guiarán tu camino. – anunció la diosa, contemplando a Rukia, directo a los ojos.

Rukia avanzó hasta ella y elevó su espada, vio a Sode cerrar sus ojos un instante y en un movimiento rápido clavó su espada en la tierra.

– No me ha escuchado bien Sode no Shirayuki diosa de la luna y de las nevadas, yo no soy una cobarde, no mataré a un enemigo sin armas, ahora que he combatido con Su Merced, he descubierto que no necesito su ayuda ni la de los dioses, he venido hasta aquí sola, con la única ayuda de un muchacho humilde pero noble, mortal como yo. Encontraré un modo de entrar al Reino de Kakakura y salvar al príncipe Ichigo sola. Los dioses no pueden morir, pero aun así tome esto como una cortesía de mi parte por venir a combatir sin estar lista. – dijo Rukia, desclavando su espada de la tierra y guardándola en su funda, mientras cruzaba miradas con la aturdida Sode no Shirayuki.

A continuación, Rukia le dio la espalda y movió sus pasos con la idea de regresar hacia donde estaba Hanataro.

– Espera Kuchiki Rukia. – pidió Sode, ahora con su voz mucho más suave.

– ¿Qué sucede? – interrogó ella, un poco confundida por la suavidad casi maternal en la voz de la diosa.

– He visto que tu corazón es puro y que no estás contaminada por el rencor o la ambición, demostraste ser digna de recibir la ayuda de los dioses, tras derrotarme y perdonar mi vida. Como tu deudora, te entregaré una espada hecha de luna y hielo, que te dará acceso al Reino de Kakakura y te acompañará en todas las batallas, que te advierto serán muchas, que deberás librar a partir de ahora. Confía más en los dioses y en ti misma, y te aseguro, yo Sode no Shirayuki, diosa de la luna y de las nevadas, que tu destino será grande. –

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Sode desapareció y en el lugar donde estaba ella apareció una espada blanca como la nieve incrustada en el suelo.

Con la bendición de la dama del lago y una nueva arma a su disposición, Rukia corrió al encuentro de Hanataro, quien la esperaba para acompañarla a su nuevo destino, el Reino de Kakakura.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Notas:

En la versión de Disney, al príncipe Felipe, las hadas Flora, Fauna y Primavera le dieron una espada que le permitiría enfrentarse a Maléfica, sin embargo a mí eso me pareció muy flojo, hay varias cosas que acabarán quedando distintas en el fic si lo comparamos con la película, pero espero que les gusten las modificaciones.

En el caso puntual de la espada, a mí me gustó la idea de que Rukia la consiguiera por sí misma y el hecho de utilizar a Sode con un mínimo guiño a la dama del lago del mito del Rey Arturo se me hizo irresistible, además también me acordé de la saga de las Zampaktou en Bleach, cuando escribí el combate de Sode y Rukia, me dio mucha nostalgia.

Perdonen que haya tardado en actualizar, tenía una especie de bloqueo, pero ya está solucionado, porque decidí hacia donde quiero que apunte el fic, el encuentro de Ichigo y Rukia está a la vuelta de la esquina, que no se preocupen, a más tardar el domingo que viene subo el capítulo.

Ichigo no está enamorado de Rukia, y Rukia no está enamorada de Ichigo, ¿Cómo será posible que lo salve? Les cuento en el siguiente.

Un abrazo a todos y gracias a los que aún siguen esta historia, les prometo que la terminaré, los quiero.

Hikari


	7. Capítulo 7

El rescate del príncipe Ichigo

Los ojos negros de Hanataro se pasaban nerviosamente por los alrededores de la que había sido una de las murallas que cuidaba el reino de Kakakura, Rukia pudo ver en su expresión el dolor que le provocó volver a la tierra en la que había nacido.

Y realmente al joven Yamada ver el estado en el que se encontraba la entrada al lugar que fue su hogar años atrás, le había destrozado el corazón.

El paredón estaba cubierto con una espesa enredadera de hojas negráceas levemente amoratadas, las rocas presentaban humedad y la madera del portón estaba visiblemente deteriorada.

– Hay que buscar un modo de entrar Alteza. – dijo finalmente él, retirando aquel rostro triste, concentrándose ahora en observar a Rukia.

– ¿Cuánto crees que nos tome tirar abajo aquella puerta? Si es que es posible… –

– No estoy seguro de que podamos romperla, habrá que encontrar un modo de rodear la muralla. –

– ¿Y cómo hacemos eso Yamada-san? Cada día que pasa, siento que estoy incluso más lejos de llegar hacia algún sitio, llevo mucho sin ver a mi hermano, y no puedo evitar preguntarme, ¿Estará él preocupado por mí? ¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar? – anunció ella en un suspiro, mientras sus ojos se tornaban ligeramente acuosos, extrañaba a su hermano, a su hogar, a sus doncellas.

Rukia era un tanto impaciente, pero tenía sentido, pues estaba lejos de su familia, en un lugar desconocido, persiguiendo un sueño a través de un sendero confuso, no era que ella imaginara que tras salir del Reino de los Cerezos todos sus conflictos se resolverían en un día o dos, pero sentía que llevaba demasiado tiempo haciendo sus esfuerzos y no conseguía ver lo mucho que había avanzado.

– No desespere Su Majestad, encontraremos el modo. – intentó consolarla él, con un esbozo de sonrisa.

Rukia le sonrió también, y después de tomar aire miró bien la muralla, entonces, una idea tal vez descabellada apareció en su cabeza.

– Yamada-san, escalaré el muro. – le informó decidida.

– Pe… pero, eso es muy riesgoso Alteza, no puedo dejarla hacerlo, podría resbalarse y caer. Usted… Podría acabar haciéndose mucho daño… – respondió él mirándola con preocupación.

– Es la manera más rápida, seguramente los otros portones, si es que hay alguno están cerrados también, así que es nuestra única opción, ayúdame a subir por favor Yamada-san… – le pidió Rukia, tocando su hombro para tranquilizarlo.

Aquel momento de falta de confianza y necesidad de una respuesta inmediata ya había pasado, ahora Rukia estaba lista para avanzar.

Hanataro iba a insistir en que era peligroso el plan, pero tras ver el rostro de la hermosa princesa iluminado por la determinación, decidió entonces simplemente cooperar.

Entrelazó sus manos para darle pie a Rukia, haciéndole más sencillo comenzar a escalar el muro.

No era que Hanataro Yamada sufriera vértigo o algo parecido, pero ver a su protegida clavando sus pequeños pies entre los espacios de las piedras que conformaban a la inmensa muralla, como resbalaba para después volver a tomarse de la pared, le ponía sumamente nervioso.

Pero no debía subestimarla, Rukia ya no era aquella muchachita ansiosa y asustada que había conocido en el establo, ahora la princesa era tan valiente como cualquier guerrero, incluso más, puesto que no cualquiera se atrevería a dejar sus comodidades, a su familia, amigos, a salir de su zona de confort, simplemente por perseguir un sueño.

Él no pudo más que sonreír admirado del espíritu de Rukia mientras ella le hacía señas desde la parte superior de la edificación, como siempre, le enorgullecía su progreso, y por supuesto también, se impresionaba tímidamente por su belleza.

– ¡Date prisa Yamada-san! – le gritó ella desde arriba, agitando para incitarle a subir también.

La escena que habían visto los jóvenes parecía sacada de un relato fantástico.

En el interior de las murallas, se podía apreciar a todo un reino, bañado en escarcha, a sus costados en las murallas, soldados con armaduras oxidadas, cubiertos de la misma enredadera que rodeaba los paredones, con sus ojos cerrados y las armas a los costados.

En el pueblo que se asomaba ante ellos, las pocas personas que pudieron ver, estaban en el mismo estado que los que habían sido los guardias de la entrada a Kakakura.

A medida que Hanataro y Rukia se habrían paso por el pueblo que se encontraba antes del castillo de los reyes, observaban a más personas, incluso animales, cubiertos de plantas, suciedad y algo de escarcha.

Suaves copos de nieve caían desde el cielo, anunciando que el invierno en el reino de Kakakura apenas comenzaba, todos parecían sumidos en un sueño profundo, o bien, parecían haber muerto hace tiempo.

– Yamada-san… ¿Acaso todos ellos están…? – interrogó Rukia sumamente angustiada.

– No Alteza... Observe bien como el pecho de cada uno de ellos sube y baja, consecuencia de la respiración, no están muertos, sin embargo, están dormidos, y presiento que ningún ruido o movimiento que hagamos podrá despertarlos. – respondió Hanataro.

– ¿Dormidos? Pero están cubiertos de tierra, y ahora con el viento helado que sopla, no comprendo cómo pueden permanecer así. –

– Ni yo Alteza…–

Rukia entonces recordó las palabras del hada del bosque, primavera.

"– _Soy el hada de la primavera, Orihime Inoue, hace diez años, el príncipe Ichigo fue hechizado por un malvado espíritu vengativo llamado Aizen, que le condenó a dormir eternamente, a no ser que alguien de quién él se hubiera enamorado, le dé un beso de amor que lo despertaría de su sueño… –"_

– Hay algo que aún no te he contado Yamada-san...–

– ¿De qué se trata Su Majestad? –

Rukia explicó entonces a Hanataro sobre la terrible maldición que había caído sobre el príncipe Ichigo, le comunicó todo lo que las hadas le revelaron, omitiendo la parte del beso y del amor, ya que le producía un poco de pudor hablar sobre aquello.

Rukia no había tenido mucho contacto con hombres, a excepción de su hermano, a quien por obvias razones no besaba, Gin Ichimaru un ser que consideraba despreciable y ahora, el mismísimo Hanataro Yamada, un joven que le había hecho apreciar la compañía masculina, puesto que creía la princesa, que, sólo superado por su hermano, Hanataro era el segundo mejor hombre del mundo.

Tras la explicación, ambos concluyeron que, probablemente, la maldición primero había afectado al heredero del reino y después, al resto de las personas.

– Es realmente una tragedia Yamada-san... Aún no consigo visualizar cómo podría yo, conseguir que el heredero despierte… – comunicó la muchacha, mientras intentaba imaginarse como sería besar al príncipe Ichigo, no recordaba en realidad muy bien el rostro del joven que había conocido en el bosque.

¿Y si ahora traía barba enmarañada? ¿Olor desagradable?

De niña no había fantaseado tanto con su primer beso, y no tanto era la mejor forma de decirlo, porque algunas veces si lo había imaginado, pero lo que era obvio, es que no tenía antes en mente besar a un hombre desconocido, y mucho menos, que este fuera el primero.

Rukia y Hanataro observaron el mecanismo que trababa los portones del reino por adentro, y entre ambos, se las ingeniaron para abrir la puerta y así hacer ingresar a sus caballos.

La princesa y su sirviente caminaron por horas, hasta que, finalmente agotados, decidieron buscar un sitio para quedarse, una posada pequeña que quedaba al norte pareció el lugar perfecto.

En el interior de la Posada aún estaba el recepcionista, que con los brazos cruzados y la cara inclinada hacia adelante también descansaba allí.

Rukia y Hanataro entraron al lugar acompañados de sus caballos, el hecho de que el dueño del complejo estuviera durmiendo por aquel hechizo, les daba la ventaja de que no tener que pagar y de poder meter los animales dentro.

– ¿No es un poco escalofriante este sitio Yamada-san? – preguntó Rukia, mirando un tanto desconfiada el entorno, en lo que Hanataro encendía unas viejas lámparas de aceite.

– Tiene una atmósfera inquietante, Alteza… – respondió él.

– Como sea, tengo algo de hambre, podríamos fijarnos si encontramos algo aquí que podamos comer Yamada-san... – dijo la joven, intentando tranquilizar sus nervios.

Tras caminar un poco, Rukia y Hanataro llegaron a la cocina de la posada, en el interior, encontraron varios alimentos almacenados en alacenas, terminaron cocinando un sencillo preparado con porotos, garbanzos y miel, no era un gran manjar, pero permitía calmar el apetito.

A la mañana siguiente, después de una merecida noche de descanso, Rukia continuó su camino hacia el castillo en el que habitaban los reyes de Kakakura.

La edificación se encontraba a unos pasos, y aunque estaba cubierto por aquella enredadera que también se enlazaba a los paredones del reino, las casas e incluso a algunas personas, el castillo seguía siendo sumamente hermoso.

Con ayuda de la espada que consiguió en el lago cristalino, Rukia cortó todas las plantas silvestres que le impedían el paso, para sorpresa de ella y de su compañero, la puerta estaba abierta detrás de aquella abundante capa de hierbas.

Hanataro, por su parte, iba callado, atento, se decía que nadie había vuelto a pisar el reino después de su caída, por temor a ser afectados por la maldición.

Sin embargo, era lógico para el joven Yamada, asumir que podía haber algún bandido escondido en este sitio encantado, porque aún había edificaciones en las cuales vivir, comida y granos almacenados, incluso animales que podían consumirse, puesto que no habían sucumbido por el paso del tiempo.

Hacía diez largos años que Hanataro había abandonado su hogar, y también, diez años en los que el mismo estaba maldito.

Él se había marchado unos meses antes de que el príncipe fuera hechizado, huyendo de sus crímenes, escapando de los fantasmas de aquellos a quienes había asesinado.

Pero esos días ya estaban muy atrás, él ya no era ese sicario despiadado con rostro de ángel, era un hombre nuevo, dispuesto al servicio, a la humildad para redimir aquellos terribles pecados.

Ahora era el protector de la princesa Rukia, tenía un propósito, sus habilidades servían a un ser noble, puro, sin maldad alguna, así era ella, entonces Hanataro podía darse el lujo de sentir por primera vez, que no era utilizado.

Rukia no era consciente del doloroso pasado de Hanataro, pero su experiencia en el Desierto de Lava le había enseñado a no preguntar, no era necesario, él había demostrado su lealtad, por lo que no necesitaba ella saber por qué el reino de Kakakura le provocaba tanto dolor al joven, asumió simplemente que al ser nativo de allí, sufría por la desgracia que había bañado aquel sitio.

El interior del castillo se conservaba en buen estado a pesar de llevar abandonado tanto tiempo, la princesa y su acompañante atravesaron un largo pasillo, lleno de guardias, sirvientes, doncellas e incluso plebeyos durmientes, hasta que llegaron a una gran sala, que parecía ser aquella en la que se celebraban las alegrías del reino, el suelo del sitio estaba cubierto por una hermosa alfombra de color rojo y flores bordadas, había un banquete servido que parecía recién preparado, vino, flores por todas partes, una orquesta gigantesca cuyos músicos yacían en el suelo, al igual que todos los invitados de la última gran fiesta del reino, las mujeres con sus elegantes vestidos aterciopelados, los varones con sus trajes y moños al cuello, todos con expresión pacífica, perdidos en quien sabe qué mundo de ensoñación.

Frente a ellos, en dirección norte, en grandes tronos, que consistían de una especie de silla con el borde de oro extendido en la parte superior de la misma, imitando una corona con cristales, con unos almohadones de color rojizo, brillosos, estaban sentados los que una vez gobernaron las tierras de Kakakura.

Un hombre alto, fornido, de cabello castaño oscuro, con barba en el rostro, que vestía un traje amarillo con capa azul, con una corona en su cabeza, a su costado izquierdo, una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño claro, levemente rojizo que traía un bellísimo vestido amarillo pálido, una gargantilla de brillantes en el cuello, con una delicada corona también, adornando su cabeza.

Ambos soberanos dormían con expresión serena, y mantenían sus manos enlazadas.

-Es hermosa...- murmuró la princesa asombrada.

Hanataro asintió con su cabeza, todos los habitantes de Kakakura comentaban sobre la belleza de la reina Masaki, era la primera vez que un plebeyo como él, tenía la oportunidad de verla, en los tiempos de gloria del reino, el joven Yamada no era más que un asesino a sueldo, así que jamás había cometido la osadía de pisar el palacio como muchos otros habitantes de clase baja hacían en ciertas ocasiones de júbilo para el reino.

El muchacho de cabellos negros y expresión triste retiró su mirada de encima de la reina, luego le tocó el hombro a su protegida, para indicarle que debían seguir avanzando.

Ella lo siguió, era poco lo que sabían acerca de la distribución de la morada real, pero según la información proporcionada por las hadas, el príncipe Ichigo reposaba en la torre más alta del castillo.

Rukia y Hanataro atravesaron innumerables pasillos, ahora acompañados únicamente por la luz de una vela, ya que la noche había caído sobre ellos.

-Da un poco de miedo.- le confesó.

-El aura del castillo es ciertamente un poco tenebrosa, pero no tema Alteza, si los dioses la enviaron aquí, es porque sólo usted puede contra la maldición que aqueja a este reino caído.- le animó Hanataro, y creía las palabras que había pronunciado, si la princesa había sido llamada por los seres sobrenaturales para salvar al reino de Kakakura, era porque sólo ella podía hacerlo.

Rukia sonrió, Hanataro siempre sabía qué decir para hacerla sentir mejor, con mayor confianza, él más que su compañero, era su amigo, debía tranquilizarse, había entrenado muy duro y podía defenderse en caso de que alguien los atacara, le demostraría a su hermano que no era una niña consentida, que podía cuidar de ella misma, de sus súbditos y también de él, como Byakuya siempre había cuidado de ella.

Tras tantas horas de caminata, la señorita Kuchiki y su amigo se tumbaron para intentar dormir un poco, al menos Rukia dormía, Hanataro por su parte la custodiaba imperturbable.

Al llegar la mañana, los dos se pusieron en marcha otra vez.

Los viajeros se desplazaron nuevamente por largos pasillos, escaleras, numerosas habitaciones, y mientras atravesaban uno de esos estrechos pasadizos, la luz de la luna que provenía del final del túnel los guío hasta un patio interno cubierto de césped verde, en el que habían plantas de rosas rojas y blancas por todas partes, una fuente con forma de la diosa del agua dulce de la que aún emanaba agua danzante.

El cielo comenzaba a nublarse, permitiendo la caída tenue de cristales de nieve. Al frente de Rukia y Hanataro, se alzaba imponente, majestuosa, la edificación más alta de todo el castillo y también la más alta que habían visto en sus vidas.

Allá arriba, en la torre que parecía tocar los cielos, estaba escondido el tesoro más precioso del Reino de Kakakura, el único heredero, el príncipe Ichigo.

Rukia contempló la estructura maravillada, la piedra blanquecina que la conformaba estaba envuelta por aquella enredadera que parecía haber invadido todo el reino, y el único acceso visible hacia el interior, era una ventana ubicada casi en la cima.

– Voy a subir Yamada-san, dame pie. – pidió Rukia, observando la altura, intentando disimular su temor.

Hanataro pensó en decirle que era peligroso, pero prefirió callar, la princesa era valiente, había llegado muy lejos y nada la detendría ahora.

Después de ayudarla a comenzar su ascenso, el joven de ojos tristes se quedó mirando como su amada princesa escalaba la torre.

Rukia por su lado, se aferraba cautelosamente a las rocas, sentía vértigo, pero no podía retroceder, no había alcanzado a escalar dos metros, cuando un mal paso, la hizo caerse.

Hanataro corrió a ayudarle, pero ella se levantó sola.

– Mierda, está demasiado resbaladiza. – dijo en un suspiro lleno de irritación, mientras se sobaba los glúteos buscando aliviarse el dolor del golpe.

Hanataro se sonrojó visiblemente, aún no se acostumbraba al vocabulario que su protegida había adquirido, pero estaba bien, incluso las malas palabras se oían suaves si las decía la bella princesa.

El muchacho la vio subir y caer, una y otra vez, mientras la suave nevisca se había transformado en una tormenta, pero Rukia no se rendiría, eso era lo que él admiraba más sobre ella.

Rukia miraba con rabia la ventana ubicada tantos metros arriba de su cabeza, aferrándose a las rocas resbaladizas.

-Tengo que hacerlo...- murmuró mientras pensaba en su hermano que debía de estar preocupado por ella, en el reino, en su pueblo, en sus doncellas, ella iba a lograrlo, no había otra opción.

No supo Rukia cuántas veces había caído, pero nunca de esas veces había estado tan cerca de la meta, sus pies se resbalaron y ella tragó saliva, asustada, miró ligeramente hacia abajo, se encontraba tan arriba que no era capaz de ver el suelo o a Hanataro, a quien, hasta hace un rato, miraba para calmarle los nervios y a su vez, tranquilizarse ella misma.

Giró su vista hacia arriba nuevamente, el cielo se estaba despejando, apretó fuerte la enredadera con una de sus manos y clavó su pie contra uno de los bloques de la torre, tenía miedo, si resbalaba una vez más, ya no sería un golpe, podía morir.

Después de juntar aire, Rukia dio una especie de brinco apoyándose en el bloque y logró agarrarse del borde de la ventana con ambas manos, sus pies colgaban chocándose con la pared de la torre.

-Sólo un poco más... Por favor dioses...- se dijo con los ojos ligeramente acuosos.

Flexionó los brazos y se impulsó hacia arriba con ayuda de sus piernas, subió primero la derecha y luego la izquierda.

Con cuidado se incorporó, quiso gritarle a Hanataro que había conseguido subir, sin embargo, se quedó en silencio por la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos, La ventana de la que había sido la recámara real estaba abierta de par en par, las cortinas de un color rojizo, levemente transparentadas se movían con el viento.

Sobre un lecho decorado en oro, cubierto con un elegante traje azul de dos piezas, con capa azul bordada en dorado y botas marrones, yacía imperturbable el príncipe Ichigo.

Sus cabellos pelirrojos se mecían con la brisa, y el sol le acariciaba el rostro.

Rukia se estremeció y sus mejillas enrojecieron sutilmente, jamás había visto ella, a un hombre tan hermoso.

Tenía el rostro alargado de barbilla pronunciada, una nariz fina y respingada, los labios carnosos apenas salpicados de color, la piel blanca tenuemente tostada por el sol, las mejillas suavemente sonrosadas, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus cejas ligeramente inclinadas hacia arriba, el príncipe Ichigo dormía con expresión pacífica.

Sintió la necesidad de aproximársele un poco para contemplarle más de cerca, Rukia tragó saliva y después de caminar los escasos metros que la separaban del lecho de Ichigo, se sentó en la cama a su lado, sin saber exactamente qué hacer; estaba abrumada por su presencia, miró sus labios nerviosa, y le tocó la mano que reposaba a su costado izquierdo, suspiró sintiendo como el corazón se le aceleraba, la belleza del durmiente se asemejaba y era comparable, sólo a la de los dioses.

Para romper la maldición que lo había condenado al reposo eterno debía darle un beso, un simple beso en los labios, sólo eso…

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-00—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-00—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-00—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-00—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-00—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-00—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-00—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-00—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-00—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-00—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-00—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-00—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-00—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-00—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-00—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-

Hola a todos, primero quería disculparme por tardar en publicar el capítulo, le hice algunas correcciones, como verán, a diferencia de la película, el enfrentamiento no será en el rescate, sino más adelante, aún le quedan varios desafíos a Rukia y también a Ichigo, ¿Creen que logre despertarlo con un beso? Y, ¿Cómo creen que será su reacción? Un abrazo y nos estaremos leyendo 3


	8. Capítulo 8

El desertor

Rukia tomó una bocanada de aire y pretendía juntar coraje de donde no tenía, para atreverse a perturbar el sueño del príncipe Ichigo, juntando sus labios con los de él en un beso de amor verdadero.

Pero dudaba, ella no estaba enamorada de él, apenas si lo recordaba de aquella vez, y habían pasado muchos años, no creía que él estuviera enamorado de ella ni en aquel entonces, puesto que tan sólo eran unos niños.

¿Cómo podía ser este un beso de amor verdadero?

¿Cómo podía salvarlo si no lo amaba, y él tampoco a ella?

Quizá debía dejar de dudar, después de todo las hadas le habían dicho que si lograba llegar hasta aquí y lo besaba, él simplemente despertaría, a lo largo de su viaje había recibido suficientes muestras de que guiarse sólo por lo que parecía ser lógico no era útil, también debía tener un poco de fé.

Miró con timidez los labios de Ichigo, eran levemente rosados, se veían carnosos pero no toscos, todos los rasgos de él, eran masculinos pero sumamente delicados, él era tan bello que parecía pintado por los dioses.

Tomó aire otra vez y apretó más la mano del durmiente, tenía que hacerlo, iba a hacerlo...

Se aproximó a su rostro con nerviosismo, parecía un ángel, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y rozó su nariz con la de él, se acercó un poco más, hasta que finalmente, de un sólo impulso juntó sus labios con los del príncipe Ichigo.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron al entrar en contacto con él, la piel de Ichigo era tan suave como la de un recién nacido, al sentir que él permanecía quieto, Rukia presionó un poco más contra sus labios.

"–No despierta…–" meditó preocupada.

Ella no lo notó por estar ejerciendo presión con el beso, pero el ceño del príncipe comenzaba a fruncirse.

"– ¿Qué está pasando…?–"

Ichigo sentía un suave calor que partía desde sus labios, encendía sus mejillas y se esparcía por el resto de su cuerpo, se sentía cansado, pero no tenía ganas de levantarse, la sensación de calidez persistía, entonces él empezó a abrir sus ojos.

Entraba un poco de luz a la habitación proveniente de todas las ventanas de la torre, que se encontraban abiertas, el viento agitaba las cortinas y en su ventisca arrastraba algunos copos de nieve, en frente de él, besándolo en los labios estaba ella.

Pálida como la nieve que se colaba en la habitación, con las mejillas levemente pintadas de rosa, pestañas largas y expresión tranquila, su cabello negro azulado se mecía con la corriente de aire invernal.

"– ¿E… esto es un sueño…? –" aunque a todas luces, lo parecía, se sentía muy real, las mejillas de Ichigo se tornaron rojas, el cosquilleo producto del contacto le provocaba una sensación extrañamente placentera, ese era su primer beso, volvió a cerrar los ojos y empujó levemente el rostro hacia arriba para apreciar mejor la sensación, para él se trataba de un sueño extraño, pero reconfortante, entonces no quería despertar.

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron de par en par, sin pensarlo y bastante avergonzada quitó su cara para después darle una bofetada.

Ichigo despertó del trance de manera amarga, no estaba soñando, esto era definitivamente era algo real.

– ¡Mierda! ¡Pe… Pero qué atrevido eres…! ¡Mira que tratar así a una dama…!– le gritó Rukia apenada, y luego tapando sus labios, toda roja.

Ichigo la miraba desconcertado, sus ojos violetas, sus rasgos finos, estaba embelesado por ella.

– ¡Y… Ahora me miras con cara de idiota…! ¡P… Por lo menos di algo!– le reclamó apuntándole con su dedo.

Él frunció el ceño desconcertado, esa chica, se la pasaba insultando, era… ¿Era la niña del bosque…? No era que había crecido demasiado, pero habría jurado que era incluso más baja antes.

– ¿Rukia…? ¿Ese es tu nombre no…? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó aun aturdido, mientras se sobaba la mejilla y la miraba a los ojos.

– ¡¿Cómo que por qué…?! ¡Porque eres un osado! ¡¿Qué acaso no te enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres?!–

Ichigo arqueó una ceja; ahora ofendido, ¿Él un osado?, él no era ningún irrespetuoso, de hecho, siempre le habían enseñado a tratar bien a las mujeres...

– ¿Irrespetuoso yo? ¿Y tú qué? ¡Te has metido en mi cuarto y no conforme con eso me has besado! ¡¿Qué acaso a ti no te enseñaron a no entrar a la habitación de un hombre?! No es precisamente la conducta de una dama y qué decir de tu lenguaje, hablas como un herrero que no se ha bañado en una semana… – contestó Ichigo incorporándose un poco en la cama, sonriendo triunfal.

El rostro de Rukia se puso completamente rojo, no sólo de pudor, sino de ira, este tarado, ¿Quién se había creído? Acababa de salvarlo y no le daba ni las gracias.

– ¡Jah! No hables como si hubiera venido aquí a besarte por gusto, por si no lo recuerdas genio, estabas hechizado con una maldición que sólo yo podía romper "Príncipe Ichigo". – dijo haciendo énfasis en estas últimas palabras.

El rostro de él se ensombreció al escuchar la forma en la que se refería a él, pero disimuló rápidamente su enojo.

– No tengo idea de qué hablas Rukia, pero ha sido el despertar más desagradable que he tenido de un sueño. – contestó orgulloso, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

– ¿Desagradable? ¡Pero vete a la mierda "Alteza"! ¡Para tu información el beso era la única forma de romper el encantamiento que te hacía dormir como un oso estúpido! ¡Oh! Y ya deja de llamarme por mi nombre, que no te he dado permiso para hacerlo. –

– ¿Encantamiento…? Joder, ya deja de insultarme, pareces un hombre y, sobre lo otro, si entras a mi habitación y me besas, me das permiso de lo que se me salga de las pel… –

Él no pudo continuar hablando porque recibió otro golpe, esta vez en la boca del estómago, el cual lo dejó sin aire.

– ¡Puerco ingrato! ¡Además te he besado porque sólo funcionaría si tú me querías! ¡Tú eres el que me jodió! ¡AH! ¡Y supera tu enamoramiento, porque NO volverá a suceder! – dijo Rukia con una sonrisa arrogante, después de todo, Ichigo estaba enamorado de ella.

– ¡¿Yo enamorado de ti?! ¡Estás loca! ¡Pusiste una excusa para abusar de mí mientras dormía! – gritó él, no estaba enamorado una mierda, y él nunca se enamoraría de una mujer tan agresiva.

– ¡¿Abusar de ti?! ¡No te atrevas a repetir eso en voz alta! –

– ¡Eres una pervertida!–

– ¡Idiota que te calles!–

Ambos comenzaron a forcejear irritados con el otro, hasta que una voz dulce los interrumpió.

– Kuchiki Rukia, el reino de Kakakura estará en eterna deuda contigo por salvarlo de las tinieblas en las que quedó sumido diez años atrás, como ya sabías, el malvado Aizen condenó al príncipe Ichigo a dormir por la eternidad, a no ser, que recibiera un beso de amor verdadero. Sin embargo, ninguna de las personas que amaron a Ichigo pudo besarlo, porque segundos antes de caer rendido por la maldición, todos los vínculos que lo unían a sus seres amados quedaron contaminados por el rencor, todos excepto el que lo unía a ti, lo que significa que los dioses desearon este día y este amor, fue entonces tu beso el que lo despertó, lo que no esperábamos era que lo besaras en la boca, puesto que con tan sólo posar tus labios sobre él hubiera bastado. Siéntete libre de regresar al Reino de los Cerezos al lado de tu hermano Byakuya con la certeza de que tu destino cambió para siempre. –

Delante de ellos, estaba la hermosa Orihime, el hada de la primavera, mirándolos con ternura, detrás de ella, Renji el representante de la flora e Ishida el señor de la fauna, Renji a su derecha y Uryuu del lado izquierdo.

– Mam... Orihime. – alcanzó a decir Ichigo, mirándola con dolor, era cierto, Orihime Inoue no era su madre, no era más que una hechicera mentirosa, incluso más cruel que el tal Aizen, al cual no conocía. Ichigo no poseía en realidad, ningún recuerdo del momento en el que Aizen lo había atraído hacia la muerte.

Ella lo miró con tristeza.

– Me alegra ver que estás bien, príncipe Ichigo…– contestó ella, diciendo con suma dificultad las últimas dos palabras e inclinándose levemente hacia adelante, como si quisiera abrazarlo o llegar hasta él.

Renji la detuvo tocando su hombro, con una expresión de desolación.

– Ahora debes asumir tu lugar como heredero de Kakakura y levantar el reino en ruinas. Nuestro viaje ha terminado, así que despídete de nosotros y de la princesa Rukia. – le dijo Uryuu con su rostro inexpresivo, aunque, por dentro estaba tan destrozado como Renji y Orihime.

Ichigo tragó saliva, mientras veía como los ojos grises de Orihime se llenaban de lágrimas.

– No tengo nada que deciros, largaos de mi cuarto. – ordenó, mientras sentía que un nudo subía por su garganta.

– Kiba-kun...– murmuró la hermosa hada de cabellos anaranjados, zafándose de Renji y adelantándose hasta dónde estaba Ichigo para tocar su rostro, de los ojos grandes del hada, comenzaron a resbalar lágrimas.

Él la miró con severidad, y le quitó la mano con brusquedad.

– No me toques hechicera, tu compañero ya lo dijo, tu misión terminó, vete al bosque del que no debiste salir. –

– No le llames así, su nombre es Ichigo, príncipe Ichigo. Y sí, ahora nos vamos Orihime. – le dijo Uryuu a su amada cogiéndola del brazo, con todo el dolor que implicaba para él hablarle de ese modo, y recordarle que Ichigo no era su hijo, que ellos cuatro, Renji, Orihime, Ishida e Ichigo no eran una familia, por más hermosa que hubiera sido aquella mentira.

El hada de la primavera se dejó guiar por su compañero de vida, y luego de dedicarle una última mirada a su amado hijo, porque nadie le quitaría a ella los sentimientos que poseía por Ichigo, desapareció en el aire, junto con sus dos amigos.

Rukia quiso preguntar alguna cosa aún aturdida por lo ocurrido, pero, luego se encontró con el rostro de Ichigo ensombrecido por la ira, por el rencor.

– Oye, emm... ¿Kiba no…? Ellos sólo intentaban protegerte… – quiso confortarlo Rukia, sin estar demasiado segura del porqué.

– No intentes consolarme, no hay nada que odie más que el hecho de alguien me tenga lástima, y, no me digas así. Ya oíste que no es mi nombre. – respondió Ichigo, avanzando unos pasos hasta la ventana.

– De acuerdo… ¿Entonces cómo te llamo…?– preguntó Rukia sonriendo gentilmente, se sentía mal por él, aunque no entendía bien qué era lo que sucedía o qué relación compartían los seres del bosque con él.

– Como te plazca, yo no tengo un nombre en realidad, hasta podrías ponerme uno. Sólo no lo cambies luego. – dijo él observándola con desgano, en lo que trataba de recuperar la compostura.

– Ichigo me gusta... Suena al de un gran líder, como alguien que protege. – anunció ella con una tímida sonrisa.

– No sé si tengas razón, pero no me quedaré a averiguarlo. – afirmó él, mientras revisaba en uno de los cajones del cuarto, debajo de unas telas encontró joyas y las guardó en sus bolsillos, abrió así, cuatro cajones más, y en el sexto, debajo de ropa de cama, estaba la espada que le había sido regalada en su nacimiento, por el dios del sol, Zangetsu.

La cogió con suma torpeza, era mucho más pesada de lo que aparentaba.

– ¿Qué haces con eso…? – lo interrogó Rukia, tocando con cierta preocupación a Sode, que colgaba de su cintura.

– Es mía, la llevaré conmigo. – dijo con simpleza, enganchándola en el cinturón de su traje.

– ¿Llevarla? ¿A dónde…? –

– No me quedaré a ser parte de esta farsa, no me malentiendas Rukia, te agradezco salvarme o lo que sea, pero lo que yo haga tampoco es que sea asunto tuyo. –

Ella lo miró atónita, ¿Acaso él pretendía ignorar sus responsabilidades y escapar del reino? Estuvo a punto de reprocharle, hasta que, los recuerdos de su escape del Reino de los Cerezos regresaron a ella.

– ¿A dónde piensas ir…? –

– A cualquier parte, es mejor que aquí. –

– Te aviso que no tienes idea de cómo es el mundo y, ni siquiera llevando una espada tan ostentosa como esa podrás sobrevivir sino sabes cómo usarla. –

Ichigo giró a mirarla unos leves momentos.

– Sino piensas llevarme contigo o lo que sea, agradecería que no te entrometas en mi camino. – respondió sarcásticamente.

Ella se irritó, Ichigo era un mocoso arrogante, no duraría ni dos segundos fuera de su castillo, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero luego le pesó la consciencia, ella también había escapado de su palacio buscando cambiar su destino, Ichigo en estos momentos, era justo como ella había sido al principio, arrogante, ignorante, y sobre todas las cosas, Ichigo estaba tan sólo como ella lo habría estado de no ser de encontrarse con Hanataro.

– ¿En serio quieres venir conmigo…? – le preguntó.

Ichigo la miró sorprendido, pero luego habló.

– Sólo quiero irme de aquí, si es contigo está bien, sino también. –

Rukia suspiró.

– ¿Estás dispuesto a convertirte en un traidor? –

– Ya te dije que no soy nadie aquí, nada me ata a este lugar, la única cadena que me unía a Kakakura la has cortado tú Rukia. –

– Bien, entonces vendrás conmigo Ichigo Kurosaki, con todo lo que eso implica. – anunció Rukia ofreciéndole su mano, él la miró dubitativo, pero finalmente la cogió con fuerza, sellando así su pacto.

En lo que todas las luces del reino se encendían, y sus habitantes intentaban comprender qué sucedía, puesto que todo simplemente parecía un mal sueño, de en medio de la nieve, se levantaba junto con el resto de los pobladores un hombre de rasgos afroamericanos, con una banda alrededor de sus ojos, cuya ropa y apariencia general recordaba a un cuervo, él sabía que no debía despertar, y si estaba otra vez en este mundo, significaba que el heredero, Ichigo Kurosaki aún estaba vivo, algo, que definitivamente, no debía pasar, no perdió tiempo y comenzó a encaminarse hacia el bosque, perdiéndose de la vista de los confundidos aldeanos, era él, el único que entendía lo que estaba pasando y lo que comprendía, no le gustaba.

La noche ocultaba a los viajeros que se alejaban a paso rápido, ahora con un nuevo acompañante, el príncipe que había renegado de su pueblo, que había traicionado a su reino, viajaba junto con ellos, un desertor.

.0.0.000..00..0.00...0...00..0.00..0.00..00.

.0.0.000..00..0.00...0...00..0.00..0.00..00.

.0.0.000..00..0.00...0...00..0.00..0.00..00.

.0.0.000..00..0.00...0...00..0.00..0.00..00.

.0.0.000..00..0.00...0...00..0.00..0.00..00

.0.0.000..00..0.00...0...00..0.00..0.00..00.

.0.0.000..00..0.00...0...00..0.00..0.00..00.

Después de tanto tiempo, finalmente Ichigo despertó, sin embargo, todas las cosas que le pertenecían ya no son suyas, tras la traición de su familia y sin nada que lo ate a Kakakura, decide irse detrás de Rukia, buscando algo, ¿Lo encontrará? ¿Qué les pareció su reacción, exagerada o entendible? ¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Qué opinan del hombre cuervo?

Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a Uin, que continúa leyendo esta historia a pesar de lo mucho que suelo tardar en actualizar, gracias por seguir aquí con el fic y conmigo, un abrazo enorme y espero que te guste el capítulo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente :3


End file.
